Tamaki's Princess
by liznightangel
Summary: Roselia or Roe as she liked to be called worked at a little café between going to school and raising her daughter alone. With a broken hearted prince lead to her happily ever after. This is the promised spin off to Haruhi's American Cousin
1. Chapter 1

Roe's p.o.v.  
I had just got to work, and boy was it slow when I arrived. I work at a small Café called The Spot, it was ok money but the hours made it prime.  
See I go to school full time. Basically my day is take Ariel to mom's, go to college, go to work, get Ariel, Dinner, baths playtime then bedtime and more college classes online before bed. Minus the two days off a week which are always me and Ariel.

The location is great to cause the owner rents me the apartment upstairs. The owners liked me, mostly cause people said they came back cause I was always so sweet to them and the sweets were yummy. Also having the owner be your doting aunt didn't hurt. I was hoping to someday open my own café to support me and my daughter. So this was good for learning the ropes.

I was wiping the counters when he came in. He'd been a regular since starting at my college. Always polite, and smiled. Tipped good and he has this soft looking blond hair and violet eyes a girl could get lost in. But he seemed sad and today his eyes weren't hiding it really well.  
I'd also noticed it in class as his shoulders had an uncharacteristic slump. He came up to the counter so I made sure to smile warmly cause he looked like he needed it.

"Hello, how can I help you today?", I say as he looks up at the menu I think he wants to cry but he's hiding it with a fake smile today.

"I'll just have a Mocha Latte, and a red velvet cupcake please.", he says in that accent I love to hear. Hey I have a thing for accents.

"Right up, how about you take a seat and I'll bring it over since it's so slow.", I say as I ring him up before getting his order.

"Thank you very much.", he says before sitting down and just staring off.  
I make his drink quickly and grab his cake resolving to try to help. I know I hardly know him, but I can't stand seeing him so sad.  
He's like a little puppy you just wanna hug.

I set it in front of him as he looks up at me to thank me as our eyes lock. "You know, I see you around a lot , and I couldn't help noticing how sad you seem today.", I say as his eyes widen in surprise as I let the concern show in my voice "So I know you don't know me well, but maybe you could tell me what's got you so down. Maybe you'll feel better."

He then looks down a moment, "I don't think you want me to trouble you, I'm told I do that a lot.", he says.

"Yes but I asked, and it's gonna trouble me more if I don't try and help when your giving me an uncharacteristic fake smile today.", I say .

"How?", he says .

"Usually when you smile for real it's this dazzling thing that reaches to your eyes.", I say sitting next to him placing my chin on my hands "Now if you really don't wanna trouble me you'll tell me what's wrong so I'm not up all night concerned and have to go to school with larger dark circles then normal."

Tamaki's p.o.v.

I stared at the café worker as she looked at me with those kind eyes full of concern. I'd found this café on accident one day and loved the cheery disposition of the staff and the food was good. This girl was I knew from observing generally has a cheery disposition, and I've seen her help older couples carry there orders out, or talk to younger kids that were upset.

Now she was asking me to unload my woes on her because she saw through the fake smile I put up today. I looked up at her as she placed her hand on mine and cerulean blue eyes full of concern met mine and my resolve not to trouble her faltered.

"I was supposed to be getting married today, but a few months ago my fiancé broke it off right when I got news my mother passed away.", I say looking at her and feeling my heart double breaking as she looked at me kindly before reaching over and brushing away a tear I didn't know was there.

"I can't imagine the pain your going through, but you seem like a strong guy so I'm sure you'll get through this pain. Sometimes in life we have to take the ashes of what was or our pain and uses it to make us better or something better will come along. Now that doesn't mean you'll ever be fully over either, although you'll come to a point where you'll adjust to a new normal. It may take time but even the cutest caterpillar has to go through a metamorphosis to become a butterfly.", she says her thumb still there as I place my hand to hers that's touching my face so gently like I might break as I close my eyes a moment enjoying the softness of the skin and the comfort in that touch.

"Miss, ", I start.

"I'm Roselia Stevens, but my friends call me Roe.", she says still looking at me kindly.

"Thank you Roe, your very kind.", I say as her eyes sparkle at me "Please Call me Tamaki, all my friends do.", I say.

"Roselia after the last customer goes you can leave early.", A voice calls from the back.  
I place the tip down "I should be going, do you have anyone to escort you home?", I ask not wanting to leave her comforting prescence just yet.

"Thanks for the offer, but I have to pick someone up.", she says as we get up then she surprises me by hugging me which puts a strange warm feeling in my chest. "Take care of yourself Tamaki."

At that she walks me out and realize I do feel better. "You really are a true princess.", I say kissing her hand before she heads the opposite way.  
"Thanks but I'm no princess" I hear her say.

Roe's p.o.v  
After I left Tamaki, I had to admit I really felt for the guy, losing his mom and fiancé at the same time. How horrible.  
Well it was the girls loss, he was such a sweet guy, I could just tell. I walked to my mom's and Ariel hopped into my arms her legs dangling.  
Ariel's three with adorable pink hair a few shades darker than mine.

Today she's in her kitty cat hoodie with a Rapunzel shirt and purple jeggings. "Hey sweetie ready to go home and get dinner.", I say smiling down at the dimpled smile I loved. My parents wave me off since there itching to go on a date. I grab Ariel's bag and throw it on my back as I prepare to carry her home. We go home and I notice Ariel's a little rambunctious so I resolve to take her to McDonalds for dinner so she can burn energy in the play place while I do homework. Afterwards I bath her and put her to bed after a story before doing my online classes then it's off to bed.

The next day I get up dress, feed and dress Ariel and run her to my parents before school. I then run to the school as my time is shortened.  
On my way to class I crash into someone and we both fall but my hair obscures my view.

"I'm so sorry, I should of watched where I was going.", I say as I start picking up books.

"Roe?", the person I bump asks causing me to realize I bumped into Tamaki as he kneels and I brush my bangs away from my face so I can get a better look at him as he smirks at me. "I didn't know you go here."

As we pick up our books its my turn to smirk "That's because I usually sit in the back away from your line of sight.", I say happily as he offers his hand which I take as he helps me up.

Today his smiles more genuine, so I'm happy he's feeling a little better as we walk towards our class. "I wanted to thank you again for your kindness yesterday.", he says

"It was no problem, I just didn't like seeing you so sad, your usually a rather cheerful guy so I just figured something was up.", I say smiling at him as I sit down and he sits next to me.

"Let me at least do something to thank you for your kindness, maybe I can take you to lunch later.", he suggests.

"Thanks for the offer but, I really don't date and I have to pick Ariel up later before I go home.", I say not mentioning a kid is usually a deal breaker with most guys.

"Is Ariel a boyfriend?", he questions as I nod my head.

"No I don't have a guy in my life, I haven't dated since high school", I say as we get our stuff out.

Before he can ask another question class starts and we have to pay attention. My phone buzzes as a text arrives and I notice its from my mom.  
I read it as it says

_Taking Ariel to Er._

At that I jump up and grab my books running out of class and start dialing my phone. "Mom is she alright.", I say .

"Doctor's looking at her right now, we think she broke her arm when she fell down the stairs.", she says as I feel my heart race and I hardly notice the blond behind me.

"I'll call a cab and be there as soon as I can.", I say hanging up as all I can think of is that my baby needs me.

Tamaki's p.o.v.

I watched Roe get up looking suddenly pale and upset and followed her out of the room, and watched her as she made a franticly upset call as she talked putting her hand to her head as fear fills her eyes and they water.

I place my hand on her shoulder as soon as she gets off the phone, which gets her attention. "Are you alright?", I ask

"I have to get to the hospital kind of quick I'm not sure you can help unless you can call a cab.", she says "Wait what am I thinking i'll have to run I can't afford a cab." she looks so upset right now but I place a steadying hand on her shoulder.

"Actually I can help.", I say as I call for a car, "I'll take you there."

"Omigosh thank you so much.", she says hugging me as tears shine in her eyes and that strange warmth fills my chest.

"So who's in the hospital?", I ask as we get in the car.

"Ariel is.", she says trying to stay calm, I may not know who Ariel is but I can tell how important she is to Roe.  
As we entered the hospital she's greeted by an older heavy set guy with matching eyes.

"Dad where is she?", she says ready to break down.

"She's in room 202, your mom's with her.", he says as I place a comforting hand on her shoulder which she absentmindedly takes.

I follow her as she runs down the hallway skidding to a stop in front of 202 as I hear a young girl crying for her mommy.  
I stand in a doorway and watch as Roe enters to where a woman with her hair color is looking stern, and a adorable pink haired girl with matching cerulean eyes is crying as a doctor looks at her.

"It's ok baby mommy's here now.", Roe says to the little girl with a cherub face. And it clicks that Roe's a mother, and makes me wonder where the dad is. I watch as she brushes a tear from the little girls eyes and the intimate moment makes me catch my breath.

I then watch them as I decide how to thank her for her kindness, being she's a commoner this bill might hurt her financially. So I make a call and anonomously pay ahead any and all expenses for Roselia's child.

Roe's p.o.v.

As the doctor's finish it turns out Ariel has a broken arm and a concussion which the doctor wants to monitor overnight.  
So I stroke her hair as I play cards with her and Tamaki watches from the door. By now my parents have gone home.  
Ariel looks right at Tamaki and grins, "Are you a prince?", she says as Tamaki looks at her softly before knealing before her.

"And why do you think I'm a prince, princess.", he says smiling

"Because your really pretty.", she says looking at him which makes him blush and chuckle.

"Why your very observant little princess, I have always been told I'm dripping in good looks.", he says with a smile that makes something stir in my heart "But no I'm not an actual prince." 


	2. Beginings

Tamaki's p.o.v.

I had just finished my homework, and decided I deserved something sweet, so I decided to go to the Spot.  
When I entered they were much busier today, as most tables were full, and as usual Roe's lovely smile was at the counter.

"Why Hello Roe, how are you doing this fine day?", I ask.

"I'm doing alright, my don't you look particularly dashing today.", she says happily

"And how was Ariel this morning?", I ask which makes her face light up.

"Rambunctious, I already got a call from my mom complaining that her grandchild is a little disobedient rebel, so I may have to leave work early to get her.", she says as a bit of worry comes and leaves her face rather fast.

"Why's that?", I ask as an old lady exits the back.

"It's because her mom's a cold woman, always to harsh. She doesn't even realize what a gem here our Roe is.", the lady says hugging Roe.  
"And little Ariel is rambunctious but she's actually the sweetest thing. If I didn't have a business to run I'd have her in an instant"

"Tamaki, this is Ellie my boss and Aunt.", Roe says.

"Nice to meet you Tamaki. You seem like such a nice boy.", the older woman with light pink hair says.

"Why thank you madam.", I say

"Just call me Ellie, or you'll make me feel old.", the aunt says.

"So what can I get you Tamaki.", Roe asks cocking her head cutely.

"I was hoping you had some of those macaroons in, but you appear out.", I say looking at the case.

"I think we have a few in the back just out. Roe can you go get them for me.", Ellie says.

"Sure no problem.", she says going in the back.

"Your developing a crush on my neice aren't you Tamaki?", she says as I was watching Roe leave "Your gonna have to win Ariel, to win Roe.  
Roe's tried dating before since having Ariel, but usually guys act like Ariel's either a deal breaker or a reason to treat Roe disrespectfully."

"Your very to the point.", I say.

"Yes well, Roe's such a sweet child, it's hard trying to please her parents. Not that she ever can. Poor thing can't make a mistake, without being reminded constantly. But she love's Ariel, and will do anything for her. Do you know she takes night classes after Ariel goes to bed just so she can graduate sooner. Poor thing has no social life but chatting up customers, her friends kinda drifted away after she got pregnant with Ariel.", she says " So I'm glad to see such a nice young man showing interest in my niece. That and Ariel's asked for you since you visited her in the hospital."

The last part making me blush.

Roe returns with a small box of the wrapped macaroons.  
"So was that all I can get you?", she says happily.

"Actually I was wondering if we could hang out Sunday?", I say smirking when she blushes.

"Well all my time off is spent with Ariel, and I promised to take her to the beach.", she says.

"If I bring lunch can I accompany you two.", I say pulling out the puppy eyes.

"Oh alright you can come with us.", she says as she rings me up smirking.

Time skip88

When I arrived at her small upstairs apartment she was wearing a blue sundress, when she answered.  
"You look so cute Roe", I say as she blushes

"Your not to bad yourself.", she says recovering, "Ariel, it's time to go.", she says grabbing a large beach bag as in skipped Ariel her hair in pigtails and wearing a Rapunzel swimsuit cover up.

"Tama's here!", the smile child yells happily as she runs to hug me making me smile as I lift her up careful of her still healing arm.

"Why hello little princess, ready for the beach.", I say smiling at the happy girl.

"Can you help me make a sand castle?", she asks innocently making me melt, she's so adorable.

"Of course we can make a castle.", I say happily.

"Yay!", she says hugging me again as my eyes meet Roe's twinkling ones.

Roe's p.o.v.

I watched Ariel's eyes sparkle as she played with me and Tamaki at the beach making sandcastles, and looking for sea shells.  
She was eating up all the attention, especially the way he always called her princess, and was doting on her.  
When lunch time came she was surprised how much food he brought, and goodies as was I, so we sat to eat,  
and chatting.

When she went by the water after we ate I watched her for a moment with Tamaki. "She's beautiful.", he says watching my daughter adoringly.

"That's my angel.", I say.

"Roe, can I ask something personal?", he asks as I look at him.

"Sure, ask away.", I say.

"Where's Ariel's father?", he asks.

"She doesn't have one, more like a sperm donor.", I say looking at Tamaki a question in his eyes.

"I went on a date to a party with a boy on my mother's insistence. My drink was drugged, and I woke up out in a cold alley clothes askew and didn't know what to do. Next thing I know I'm pregnant with Ariel. My mom kicked me out as an embarassement, she only talks to me or watches Ariel because she's afraid I'll screw her up.", I say looking at the ground.

I'm startled when I feel myself pulled against Tamaki. "Your a wonderful mother, and a strong woman.", he says tilting my head up to his sparkling eyes as he wipes a tear away I didn't know was there.

"Mommy Mommy,", Ariel comes running up and hugs both of us. "Can we keep Tama, he's more fun then gramma.", she says cutely making us both blush.

"Tell ya what how about if you and your mommy aren't busy we can go to Chuckie Cheeses on next Sunday.", he says eliciting happy cheers from Ariel.

"Yay mommy can we?", she says.

"I guess we are.", I answer.

After the day at the beach Tamaki wound up joining in on our Sunday ritual of just being together, and Ariel quickly took a shine to him.  
She adored him.

At Chuckie Cheese we all played games together, Tamaki helping her when she was to short by letting her sit in his lap or holding her up.

And everyday at school or at the café he'd ask after Ariel, and her well being. When he went out of town to see his friends for school break,  
Ariel had a fit. She wanted him back and instantly. It was kind of cute. And after she got up one night and called him from my cell phone he began to Skype with her and call her each of the days he was gone. I was worried he'd be bothered by the call, but he said it was sweet and brushed it off saying he missed us too.

I ran through the apartment cleaning when my buzzer buzzed and opened it up to my favorite purple eyed princely blond.  
"Tamaki!", I say as he hand me the bouquet of white roses.

"Hey Roe, I wanted to drop by cause I was back.", he says as a blur runs through and jumps up into his waiting arms.

"Tama's back Tama's back.", she shouted as she did as they hugged.

"Well hello my little princess", he says handing her a package which she rips open revealing a teddy bear.

"Thank you Tama.", she says happily hugging him again and kissing his cheek happily as his eyes twinkle as he looks at her with the same adoration.

"I have a wedding to attend in Japan this summer, I was wondering if you two could come with me. ", he asks with puppy eyes.

"But I don't have a passport.", I say.

"It's already taken care of for both of you.", he says.

"Well then I guess the answer if yes, I'd love to come with you to the wedding.", I say as he wraps an arm around me.

"Fantastic, I can't wait for you to meet the Host Club.", he says.

"If I said no you'd just give me your puppy dog face. It's like kryptonite for superman.", I say as he chuckles.


	3. Thrifting

Roe's p.o.v.

I had an extra day off from the café this week, and no school so I was out thrifting with Ariel today since it was just us.  
I was looking through the dresses for something I can wear to a spring wedding in Japan for myself and Ariel.  
Although it always turned into a treasure hunt for us. For instance today I found a purple sparkly flowered Hitachilen hobo bag.  
I love bags and purses, and finding such a big name designer's purse at the thrift store for seven bucks at half off, yup I claimed that puppy and she was in my cart. Just in time to, cause my current was worn out and smelled a little funny due to some spillage of some odd substance that I can't remember what it was, but never washed out fully.

I was hoping for similar luck on dresses. I searched while Ariel played on her Innotab the Brave game.  
I wish my aunt had been able to come to cause trying dresses on and not losing my finds can be a challenge too.  
At that moment my phone rang and played the Galavant theme telling us it was Tamaki, since when Ariel went to bed he'd hang out and watch it with on Sundays lately

"Hey Tamaki, what's up?", I ask as I go through dresses.

"I stopped by your place and the café to see you and princess Ariel and neither of you were there so I was worried something bad might of happened. No one kidnapped you did they.", he says sounding dramatic and worried.  
I just roll my eyes. Hey at least he's concerned for my welfare.

"Nope not kidnapped just thrifting.", I say putting the phone's blue tooth set on so I can multi-task.

"What's thrifting?", he asks.

"It's when you go to thrift stores and resale shops shopping. You know one person's junk is another person's treasure.", I say with a giggle.

"Oh, I see, um", he says like he wants to ask a question but is afraid too.  
I notice he's usually nervous about lifestyle questions, but I'm not sure why.

"Spit it out or I'll tickle it out of you later.", I say teasing knowing I can make him talk if I tickle him.

"I don't wanna sound like a rich bastard.", he says nervous sounding.

"Why would I think that?", I say knowing he was raised away from to many poorer people that weren't his family's servants from talking to him about his childhood.

"Well Haruhi always got mad.", he says sadly "If I asked this type of question." while he talks I use the Facebook nearby friends thing to see he's nearby.

"Wise man once said there's no dumb questions just people so shoot.", I said.

"Is that where commoners get there clothes?", he says.

"Sometimes, some times not poor people and rich people go thrifting too because like I said one man's trash is another man's treasure.  
Like I have in my cart a purse that brand new if I looked it up online runs two hundred bucks but here at the thrift store today it's marked seven dollars and I'm getting it for three fifty. Just depends on what your looking for. Besides even if your rich it's smart to be wise how you spend your money, there's nothing wrong with being thrifty.", I say as I see him outside the store as he enters the store and I wave him over.

"Thanks for not getting upset with me.", he says coming over.

"No problem, don't be afraid to ask me something Tamaki. We're friends and your question is far from offensive.", I say taking his hand as Ariel looks up happily.

"Tama's here yay!", she says holding her arms up in the cart as Tamaki hugs the wiggling preschooler who as usual plants butterfly kisses on his cheek.

"Mommy now that Tama's here can he come with me to look at the dresses?"  
she says happily.

"Well that's up to Tamaki sweetie.", I say to her.

"Pwease Tama.", she says pulling out her puppy eyes on him. And it figures puppy eyes are Tamaki's kryptonite as he picks her up hugging her as she giggles merrily.

"Of course little princess, I'll help you pick out a dress.", he says and then lets her lead him to the dresses.  
I eventually find a pink cherry blossom patterned dress and think it looks right, and go over to where Ariel and Tamaki are both still looking.

"Hey any luck?", I say as they both look at me.

"Nothing has sparklies, I want sparklies mommy.", she says as I start to comb the rack quickly.  
"How about flowers?", I say finding one in Ariel's size rather fast.

"How'd you find one in her size so quick?", he asks.

"Eh, it's a mom thing.", I say showing my darker shade of pink haired mini me.

"But I wanted sparkles.", she says.

"when if I go to the craft store and get spray on sparkles to put on it?", I ask tilting my head.

"Okie doky.", she says.

"Well then let's try it on to make sure it fits sweetie.", I say grabbing my dress out as we walk to the fitting room doors.  
"Hey Tamaki, can you watch the cart, I don't want someone to grab it and take my stuff out?", I ask.

"Only if I can see you in the dresses when you've got them on.", he says.

"Deal.", I say as me and my daughter go in the room to try our dresses on and then open the door which he's standing nearby.  
"Whatcha think.", I say.

"Your so kawaii", he says glomping us as we giggle.

"What's kawi.", Ariel asks.

"Kawaii, it's Japanese for cute.", he says kneeling to her height.

"I like that word, its cute.", Ariel says as he ruffles her hair.

"Well we'll change back and then we can cash out.", I say taking her back in and changing back before we exit the changing room.  
We then cash out as we notice it's raining out. "Well looks like we're gonna get all wet.", I say sighing.

"I think I can help with that.", he says pulling out his phone. A little bit later the car he rides in pulls up.  
"Your chariot awaits milady.", he says making both of us giggle as he scoops up Ariel and opens the door and we run out to a car that's door is being opened. Tamaki put's Ariel in first then helps me in followed by him as I buckle Ariel into a newish car seat in the vehicle.

"Wow it's a real downpour.", I say as thunder goes off. "Should be some pretty lightning tonight."

"You like to watch lightning.", he says surprised.

"As long as I'm not getting hit by it. It's kind of pretty.", I say as Ariel drifts to sleep in her carseat.

Tamaki's p.o.v.

I look over at Roselia as she looks up through the moon window on our short drive. Then I get an Idea.  
"Roe would you like to watch them from my place, I have a great view.", I say realizing I've never had her to my apartment here before.

"Sure sounds great.", she says smiling again at me again. I'm a little nervous though cause Haruhi used to complain every time I did something.  
But Roselia's not like Haruhi, for one she's more feminine in her own way, she teases but doesn't get mad over whatever I do.  
When we arrive I grab Ariel for Roe as she grabs there things and we run in to the elevator. We take it up, and Roe doesn't even flinch entering it. Haruhi thought the elevator was to extravagant.  
When we enter, Ariel is fast asleep in my arms as we enter and I lay her down on the couch which Roe grab's the throw blanket for it and drapes it over the sleeping little girl.

This place is beautiful Tamaki, she says taking it in as I lead her over to the large window to watch the lightning as I notice she shiver's a little.  
"Are you cold, I can find you something dry if your to wet.", I say feeling concerned.

"Just a little chilly.", she says brushing it off as I rub her arms to help her warm them up, surprised she's blushing.  
"Oh look at that one.", she says pointing to a big one as I look at it then at her as she watches the lightning a childish awe on her face.

"I think this is the first time I've watched it. When I was younger I never thought to and when I dated Haruhi, she had a paralyzing fear of it.", I say as I look too, then am surprised when she wraps to arms around my waist leaning her head on my shoulder like it belongs there.

"I've always liked it. I'm more claustrophobic. My last boyfriend, the one that took me to the party used to like to lock me in a closet after he found out. I hate being closed in I panic.", she says making me blush, because she must really trust me, if she's willing to tell me a secret like this. Especially one that's been used against her. It makes a part of me angry at the thought that someone would harm Roselia.

"He wasn't much of a man then, you deserve better.", I say as she looks up at me with a smirk.

"Yes I do.", she says as I look down at her and we both chuckle.

"And Tamaki, I may not know Haruhi, but you deserve better too. Your a good guy, and deserve someone who can love you for you.  
And she was wrong to break you heart.", she says.

"Thanks Rose, I don't think Haruhi bothers me as much as it used to.", I say smiling.

"Rose?", she asks.

"Because your a rose among the thorns.", I say.

"Ok, but I'll only let you get away with calling me that.", she says smirking up at me as I wrap to arms around her. 


	4. A breakfast Confession

Tamaki's pov...

I was getting an unplanned cooking lesson from Roselia, on pancakes. Her reasoning was because I arrived while she and Ariel were still in their Hello Kitty pajamas. So as Ariel drew we cooked. Rose looked so cute in the morning. I wish I could see that every morning.

"Watch for the bubbles.", she says as the cake sizzles in the pan, while placing her delicate hand over my hand holding the spatula, smirking as she stands behind me leaning over me and it.

"Now?", I ask excitedly.

"Yup.", she says as our hands flip the pancake.

"See I knew you could do it.", she says patting my back.

"Ah, its cause milady is so patient with me.", I say catching her blush.  
Eventually we finish making the pancakes, and began to set the table together, and I had to admit these little domestic moments made me feel content. I look forward to my visits with them and have even taken to taking Ariel while Rose works instead of her parents which leads to us going to the park or something else I wouldn't of thought of had it not been for Ariel.

"Tama, look I made us.", Ariel says showing me a picture she made "thats you, and me, and mommy.", she says pointing at it as I blush.

"that's a very pretty picture .", I say touched

"For you." She says proudly as I take the picture blushing.

"Thank you little princess, I say as she giggles kissing my cheek. This little girl's cuteness has me around her finger.

Later as Ariel naps me and Rose are contentedly looking backwards in a photo album of hers, thats done decorative.  
Its full of Ariel's baby pictures. As I imagined shes gotten cuter as she goes.

These girls deserve more than they've been given, and I'm determined I'll always be there for them.

Roe's pov.

We get to the page with my big belly, and I hide it covering it.  
"What are you hiding?", he asks smirking.

"A picture of me fat and pregnant. I looked really bad." I say blushing.

"I doubt it.", he says gently moving my hand Studying the pregnant me.

"Just as I thought. Your lovely pregnant as well. I wish I could of seen it.", he says with all sincerity

"Now your being nice.", I say.

"No I mean it, you were beautiful then too.", he says smiling as he turns my face to look at him. "Inside an out." I watch his eyes as they wrestle within before he gently presses his lips on mine as my eyes flutter shut as I return it.

"Tamaki?", I say.

"I love you, and I hope you return my feelings.", he says looking me in the eyes.

"I love you too."I reply hugging him.


	5. The flight and meeting mr suoh

Roe's p.o.v.

I was working the counter again as customers came through, finishing my last day up at the Spot before I go to Japan with Tamaki for his friends wedding. It was a busy day, and my heart was so full after Tamaki's confession. It was all I could think about. I looked up as the bell rang when he entered.

"Hey handsome what can I get ya?", I say when he comes to the counter giving him a flirty smirk.

"A Latte, a red velvet cupcake, and a kiss from my girlfriend.", he says pulling out a single rose from behind his back holding it to me as I blush deeply.

"Go on Roe, kiss the poor boy and put him out of his misery.", My Aunt Ellie says as he smirks before we both lean in for a chaste kiss over the counter.

"Well I'll put this in water then I'll get your treats.", I say ringing him up.  
I find a large cup for my rose and put water in in then make my boyfriend's latte and grab his cupcake putting it on a plate since he usually sits at a table nearby when he comes in so we can talk in between customers.

The bell rings again, as Tamaki gets ready to sit and in enters a cocky blue eyed blond I haven't seen in years.

"Hello Roe, I heard a rumor you worked in a dump like this.", he says.

"Hello Matt, is there something I can get you?", I say politely all emotion removed from my voice and face.

"No just wanted to see what the girl I dated in high school amounted to. Looks like things have gone down hill since you left me.", he says.

"That depends on your definition of downhill.", I say as Tamaki watches us thoughtfully.

"Your poor barely scraping by raising someone else's brat.", he says.

"That brat is my daughter.", I say coldly.

"And a slut like you doesn't even know the daddy.", he says.

"The only thing I have to regret Matt is dating you, cause your the one who gave me the drugged cola.", I say "An the video of what you creeps did with me when I couldn't fight back was posted from your YouTube account."

"You can't prove anything, and if you'd of gotten the abortion like I told ya, we could still be together.", he says.

"Matt, I only went out with you cause my mom insisted, I don't want anything to do with you ever again.", I say glaring  
and before I know it his fist connects with my mouth.

"Shut it you slut!", he says only to have Tamaki rush to my side and help me up.

"Rose are you ok?", he says looking at my face "How dare you hit a lady!" as he pulls me behind him protectively.

"Yea, I'll be alright.", I say "Don't worry."

"Matt I won't have you harassing my niece, now get out or I'll call the cops, the security video is already plenty.", my aunt says as Tamaki and I glare at him.

"And it's Roselia to you, you lost the right to call me Roe.", I say facing him.

"I'll come visit everyday Roe, till your mine again.", he says.

"Then I'll come everyday too, to see you keep your hands off her and treat her with respect.", Tamaki says surprising him, "Now do as the owner asked and get out, you've caused enough trouble"

Matt stomps out, as Tamaki inspects my lip again.  
"I'm sorry, I should of protected you.", he says.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, you had no way to know he'd hit me.", I say.

"Tamaki, how about you take Roe in the back and clean up her lip.", my aunt says.

"Yes Madam.", he says leaning me in the back as I get out the first aid kit so he can clean up my lip while I sit on the counter.

"Does it look bad?", I ask.

"You could never look bad princess.", he says and "I mean what I said."

"Well then next weeks an easy week, we'll be in Japan.", I say as he hands me the ice pack.

"I'll pick you and Ariel up later in my car, just pack some casual stuff, I have friends providing dresses for the dress up occasions.", he says.

"Should be fun, but I'm nervous. I've never left the country and my Japanese needs lots of work.", I say.

"All my friends speak English pretty good, and the bride is from America. So it'll be fine.", he says.

Tamaki's p.o.v.

I was knocking on Rose's door in the morning, when she opened it smiling. She looked so cute with her hair up in a pony tail and wearing Cowboys Football Jersey and jeans.  
"Hey Tamaki, come on in.", she says as Ariel comes barreling at me.

"Going bye bye with Tama.", she shouts as I scoop her up as she hugs me and kisses my lips and hugs me like she does Roe. On the couch sat two backpacks and two average size suitcases.

"Are those all your bags?", I say.

"Yup.", Rose says happily then pecks me on the lips.

"Well let me help you take them down to the car.", I say with Ariel on my hip as I sling a backpack and grab one of the suitcases while Roe grabs the other two and her purse.

We head down to the car and my driver takes the bags loading them as we load Ariel into her car seat. My head maid in Japan was overjoyed at the idea that Rose and Ariel were visiting and got a pair of side by side guest rooms all ready for them. And she set to child proofing the mansion so Roe doesn't have to worry.

We ride the car until we reach the airport where my private jet is waiting.  
"Which gate Tamaki?", Rose says as my guy loads the bags on a cart while I pick up Ariel.

"This way of course my princess.", I say as we ride a electric cart to where the private jet is waiting.

"Wow a private jet!", Rose says excitedly making me smile as her excitement. I lead her up inside and her and Ariel's eyes both have that look up childish awe. "This is so cool."

"I'm glad you like it.", I say happily since this is one of the rare times she's seen an obvious sign that I'm rich.

Eventually we buckle in for take off, and soon we're airborne.  
Ariel falls asleep after a few as I put a movie in for me and Rose who leans her head on my shoulder and cuddles cutely against me while I wrap an arm around her.  
Eventually she drifts to sleep as well, and I have to admit she sleeps adorably too. And she always smells like lilacs. she stretches out her head in my lap as I play with her now down hair, as we fly. Ariel lays on the other side snuggled up against me clinging to my teddy bear contently.

And suddenly I realize this is where I belong with them. My two girls, I want to be Ariel's daddy, someone who can hold her and kiss her goodnight every night and chase the boys away from her. She may not be my child by birth but she was mine in my heart.  
And her lovely mother, and her love of fun and adventure, and kind natured, I loved her more each day, and want her by my side every morning.  
I want to take care of her and help her reach her goals or dreams of owning that little café someday. And hey she can run a café anywhere. So perhaps if she likes Japan, she'll marry me, and then I can adopt Ariel as my own child.

That Matt guy didn't know what he had. I guess Rose's saying about some ones trash being someone else's treasure is true.  
And I'll do everything in my power to see that he never hurts her again.  
Starting with having Kyoya research him for dirt.  
I'm gonna protect what's mine and Rose, and Ariel are mine now.

As I'm deep in thought, Rose stirs and wakes up, slowly.  
"Oh wow, you smell good you know that?", she says sleepily moving upright as I chuckle despite my blush.

"You know your cute when you sleep.", I say and she blushes.

"Thanks, she says doing a cute little cat stretch.

"I think Ariel's claimed you bear.", she says.

"At least your not making fun of my bear.", I say.

"Awe I think it's sweet you still have your old teddy bear.", she says yawning.

"Are you hungry?", I ask.

"A little.", she says as I push the button on the ceiling.

"Anything you'd like?", I ask.

"I'll leave it up to you, when in Rome, they say.", she says "Besides I trust you."

"I'm glad to hear that.", I say just ordering us some fruit chopped up in case Ariel wakes up, and some sandwiches.

"You know your too comfy, I feel all safe and warm cuddled with you.", she says.  
I have to admit, sleepy Rose is good for my ego, but boy does she speed up my heart rate,  
While sleepy Ariel makes my heart melt at the cuteness of the little girl I want to call my daughter.  
I think Ariel could give Honey a run for his money with her cuteness.

We eat together chatting quietly, and when Ariel wakes she eats happily as well. The rest of the flight goes pleasantly and we arrive at the airport without a hitch, where my father is waiting in the limo when the three up us get in.

"Father, this lovely lady is my girlfriend Roselia Stevens, and her daughter Ariel.", I say "And Roselia and Ariel, this is my father Yuzuru Suoh.", I say.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet the lovely maidens my son talks of so highly.", he says taking Roselia's hand and kissing it.

"Please Mr. Suoh call me Roe, Roselia is a little to formal.", she says smiling as Ariel looks at him in awe.

"Hello little Ariel, I'm Tamaki's dad.", he says to the little girl "but while your here you can call me Obaasan.", he says as she tilts her head.

"Obasan?", she says.

"What a smart little girl.", he says as we ride to the mansion to settle in.

"Tama, are you sure you not a prince?", Ariel says making me and my dad chuckle.  
When we arrive I help Rose and Ariel out and Carry Ariel, while the servants take our bags in and I introduce Ariel and Rose to the staff.

"I want you all to treat the lovely ladies here like princesses since they are my honored guests.", I say as Ariel smiles still holding my bear happily sitting on my hip.

I show the girls to there rooms and show them around so they can find me if they can't. We then rest up so that we can all sleep off jetlag, and Then have a nice supper together with my father, whom is also now around Ariel's finger as they talk quite a bit.  
After supper we relax while Ariel plays and gets doted on some more by my dad and the staff.

"Roe, can I borrow little Ariel for a few hours.", my dad asks.

"Can I ?", Ariel asks big eyed.

"Sure, you can borrow Ariel.", Roe asks leaning on me on the couch as we go over my photos from when I was in highschool.

"Awe you did pirates, you made such a cute pirate.", she says smiling making me blush when we're alone.

"Wow you looked good with out a shirt on then too." now looking at beach pictures.

"Is this Haruhi?", she asks pointing to a blond.

"No that's Kai, Haruhi's cousin from the states. She calls me big brother a lot.", I say " That's Haruhi.", I say pointing to the girl dressed like a boy."

"Do you still miss her?", Rose asks looking up at me.

"Only as a friend now, when I was in the states a pair of princesses swooped in and stole my heart from her.", I say then we kiss again.

"Are you nervous about meeting my friends tomorrow?", I ask.

"A little, but there your friends so I can only assume there a great bunch, cause your so great.", she say brushing the tip of my nose with her fingertip then gives me a quick peck.

"You have nothing to worry about, I'm sure they'll love you almost as much as I do.", I say as she snuggles closer making me mush again.


	6. Meeting the host club

Roe's p.o.v.

We were getting ready to meet up with Tamaki's friends from school. He was so elated today, almost giddy. I got on a light blue sundress with  
blue ribbon in my hair, then I helped Ariel with her pink dress with Rapunzel on it and did her hair in a braid with a sparkly flower in it.  
We both got slip on shoes that would be comfy for walking or what not.

We came out of Ariel's room to an extremely excited Tamaki.

"I haven't seen them in awhile I'm so excited for you guys to meet them.", he says happily lifting Ariel up and spinning her as she happily giggles. I can't help but laugh a little at the pair as we walk out the door to the car that's waiting for us. And Ariel contentedly on Tamaki's hip. That guy is so wrapped around her finger.

We ride in the car as Ariel gets Tamaki to sing Frozen songs with her, and I continue to chuckle at the pair.

" Mommy sing with us "Let it go.", Ariel begs and I smirk as I join her and we sing our little duet together as Tamaki watches us happily eventually joining in to, and we chuckle moving to love is an open door singing it with him on the way.

Eventually we arrive at another large house we're we exit the car and again Tamaki scoops up Ariel taking my arm.

"Onisan's here!", Comes a delighted shout as a blond girl with blue eyes runs out and hugs Tamaki. Her hair is braided down her back and she's in a Hello Kitty tank top and a Pink skater skort.

"I didn't know you had a sister?", I say smirking.

"She's pretty Tama.", Ariel says.

"Oh I'm not, I kinda started calling him that when we first met cause he had that big brother aura around him, as did most of his club.", she says. "By the way I'm Kai, I'm the crazy bride to be."

"Kai this is Roselia, and her darling daughter Ariel.", Tamaki says pulling me back to him.

"Awe your just too cute.", Kai says shaking Ariel's hand. "Ooh I got an Idea, Ariel can be the currently non-existent flower girl, she's perfect."

"But we just met, and I haven't had a chance to get a flower girl dress.", I say.

"No worries mate, Any friend of Onisan's and there family is my family, and my guy helps run a famous fashion empire, he designs clothes in his sleep, as does his bro.", she says happily while dragging me as Tamaki follows holding Ariel into the mansion where to identical red head girls, an identical pair of blond boys with glasses, A short blond guy with chocolate brown eyes and a bunny, A tall dark haired guy, and a shorter dark haired guy with glasses and a short girl with long chocolate brown long hair and brown eyes. There were also two red headed males in hats as Kai ran in excitedly. "Baby I missed you.", she says exaggerating as she lets go and jumps into the arms of a now happy red haired twin who melts at the look of her and kisses her.

"Lay off Kai, you just ran out screaming Onisan was here five minutes ago.", the long brown haired girls says.

"But cuz it was a whole agonizing five minutes.", she says as you can tell the red head is blushing but he recovers and plays along.

"And they were such a long five minutes, I may have to punish you for that later when we're alone.", he says.

"Oh no what ever shall I do?", she says innocently and I chuckle as Tamaki and Ariel enter.

"Oh how rude of me, guys these are Roselia, Onisan's girlfriend and Ariel her daughter. This naughty boy is my Hikaru and next to him is his twin brother Kaoru, then there's my bro's from the states, Josh and Jay the blonde twins, then my girls the red head twins Ella and Izzy,  
then there's adopted brother Honey, the adorable blond with chocolate brown eyes, then the hot giant next to him is Mori. The sexy guy with glasses is Kyoya, and the party pooper brunette girl is my cousin Haruhi.", she says happily.

"Kai we should of had you introduce us back during the host club.", Kyoya says "And it's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Stevens."

"It's good to meet you guys too, Tamaki talks so highly of all of you.", I say as he take my hand.

"Hikaru, I have a crazy idea, I was thinking since little Ariel is so adorable and we don't have a flower girl is it to late to find her a dress and make her one.", Kai says sweetly pulling out a set of puppy eyes.

"Oh I'm sure that", Hikaru says "We can find something.", Kaoru finishes.

"Kai you shouldn't manipulate Hikaru like that.", Haruhi says.

"Why not, she always rewards me for it.", Hikaru says leaning his head on top of Kai's "And she's so adorable."

"So Roselia, how did you and Tama-chan meet?", Honey asks looking cutely up at me.

"Please call me Roe, your Tamaki's friends and my friends call me Roe.", I say as Tamaki stands by me.

"You can probably set Ariel down if your arms are tired."

"But it's so adorable the way she hugs on me.", he whines and I giggle "Rose, works at a cute little café near where I go to college, and we met there and we've had a few classes together. ", He says "I was feeling down, when I went there for something sweet, and as usual she smiled at me like she does everyone that comes through, but it was slow so when she brought my order she sat across from me and asked to let her help alleviate my sorrows. She saw through my fake smile that day. She let me talk, then gave me some wise words and meeting her and Ariel has been the best thing to happen to me in a long time." When he finishes I'm blushing beet red.

"I'm so glad you could be there to help Onisan when I couldn't and none of the other members were there to cheer him up.", Kai says sincerily "And Onisan, if you let this one get away you are a Baka."

Before I know it Ariel's more than warmed up and has Tamaki's friends minus maybe Haruhi around her little fingers although Kai and her two twin friends seem to monopolize her and keep giving her treats and Kai's asked the servants to child proof, and Kyoya had toys sent for.  
It seems he and Mori, were faster around Ariel's finger then most cause Mori likes cute things, and Ariel has no sense of fear so she's immune to Kyoya's scariness.

After an hour the boys were all going by Oji and girls Oba. They were like a crazy batch of siblings.  
"So Roe, what was your High school like.", Haruhi asks as we sit on a couch.

"Well what I got to enjoy of it was fun, the culinary arts classes were my favorite.", I say.

"What was your prom like. Ella and Izzy talk about them all the time.", Kaoru says.

"I never went.", I say a little sadly.

Tamaki's p.o.v.

"Why not.", Kai asks " Were you home schooled too?"

" Well I had other things to take care of, and I was taking night classes so I could finish high school faster.", she says "That and I'd dropped the creep I'd been dating."

"Wow that's a lot of work.", Haruhi says as I watch Roe's eyes go to Ariel.

"Ya but it was worth it.", she says a sweet smile.

"So then whose Ariel's dad?", Renge says coming in as Roe looks down at her hands.

"I don't know who the sperm donor is, and frankly I don't want to. And if it turned out to be one of the possibilities the creeps may try to take Ariel.", Rose says as which I take her hand.

"How do you not know!", Haruhi exclaims as Kai glares at her.

"Because I was roofied.", she says as everyone gasps and Kai pulls her into a hug.

"Omigosh Roe that's terrible.", she says. "How can you just say it so calmly.", Haruhi says.

"Because I get asked it a lot.", she says as I place a comforting arm around her.

"I see, and the reason you haven't tested them is they'd be allowed a place in Ariel's life whether they were fit or not. Since in the states he'd then have a right to apply for custody.", Kyoya says.

"But if you tested you could prosecute.", Haruhi says.

"There family's are close friends to my parents.", She says, "Besides if I lost they could still try to take Ariel and the statute of limitations is up."

Eventually Kyoya pulls me aside, "She's a strong girl, and seems to take your moods well.", he says.

"I'm thinking I wanna be Ariel's daddy Kyoya. I wanna help raise her, and do all the things dad's do with little girls.", I say "But more than that I wanna spend my life with Roselia. I thought I loved Haruhi, but with Roe, I can't stand to be away, and I visit every day I can just to see the girls.", I say as Roe and Kai are deep in discussion.

"I think she's a good match for you, and she seems to fit right in with us despite being a commoner.", he says.

"Well Kai blended right in as a commoner.", I say

"Because Kai goes with the flow really well. That and being a tech genius.". he says.

"So what do you think, you know how to analyze things would she say yes.", I ask.

"The way she looks at you is the way Kai looks at Hikaru, so I'd say yes.", he answers "And don't worry the rest of the club thinks so."

Haruhi's p.o.v.

I watch Tamaki my ex look over at Roselia and I can see an affection in his eyes stronger than what we had. And he looks at Ariel with the same pride my dad looks at me with.

And she looks at him with affection, and not like the fan girls he has back in the day.  
"So Haruhi, how's it feel to see him with another girl.", Renge asks.

"I guess I'm glad he's happy. But how can she stand his childish whims.", I ask.

"Hey Roe come here.", Renge calls as she and Kai come over to me.

"How can you deal with Tamaki's dramatics."

"I think it's kind of cute in a way.", she says smirking " I just wish he'd worry less about asking questions making him sound like a snob. He just grew up different."

"I always felt his behavior was either embarrassing or insulting.", I say as her cerulean eyes study me.

"Well he means well, and he can be extremely sweet.", she says looking at him as he chats with Kyoya and waves at her as she waves back.

"Plus he's got a lot of passion, and that can be admirable."

Then one of the devils slips behind Kai and lifts her up. "Kai, you left me so lonely again.", he says as Kai wraps her arms around his neck.

"Awe, is that why your kidnapping me.", Kai says.

"Kai don't encourage him.", I say.

"Hikaru, Haruhi's being a buzzkill save me.", she says leaning her face into his neck.

"Anything for my princess, what would make it better.", he says as Kai whispers something in his ear making his face bright red.

"Well, that would definitely be an option.", he says with a naughty look in his eyes.

"But if not we can give Ariel a water gun and offer her candy to chase Haruhi.", Kai says smirking as her hand plays with the back of the twins hair.

"Hey you and your brothers normally share everything, how's Kai fit into that.", Renge says.

"Kai's not for sharing.", says the twin smirking " She's one thing that's all mine."

"How do you work if you won't be away from Kai.", I ask.

"We share an office at the electronics company.", Kai starts

"And I drag her to work when I'm at the fashion company, an make her try on the outfits I design. ", Hikaru finishes.

"Awe I think your cute together.", Roe says smiling.

Kai's p.o.v. ( Ya you know you missed me)

Tamaki's new girl friend is so sweet, I'm so glad she's been there for him, and Ariel's so cute, I hope they marry so I can keep spoiling Ariel like an Aunt. She even thinks me and Hikaru's antics are cute. She seams entertained by Onisan's antics too. There so cute together, I bet if they get married they'd have cute babies with her pink hair and his purple eyes.

"Hikaru, we need to speed it up for those two. There perfect together.", I say curled up with Hikaru on the couch as he snuggles against me later that evening..

"Your right Kai, there a good fit.", he says "So we'll start pushing it, the rest of the club likes her too." then he gets a naughty look in his eyes.

"Hikaru what are you thinking?", I ask.

"I still owe you a punishment, I think making you try on new swimsuits and dragging you in the Jacuzzi will work.", He says hopping up then throwing me over his shoulder before he carries me off.


	7. Day out

Roe's P.o.v.

Then next day Honey had promised Ariel to let her play with Usa chan if she went with him and Mori, which didn't take much. And to her delight Tamaki went to.  
So it started out as a girls day, since Kai dropped in with Izzy, Ella, Renge and a kidnapped Haruhi and we all when for a spa day.

"Kai why do we have to do this?", Haruhi says as they do our toes.

"Hikaru wants me to have a "no stress wedding" so he has little surprises for me every day until the date set. Today was a spa day, so I went and got my girls and it's a good chance to get to know Oni-san's girlfriend better.", she says.

"Will you stop calling him that, your not even related?", Haruhi says.

"Not until he says I have to.", She says sticking her tongue out.

"When if Roe is bugged by it?", she argues.

"I'm not really, I think it's kind of cute. And Tamaki enjoys doting on his adopted baby sister.", I say giggling.

"So what's Ariel think of Tamaki?", Ella says.

"She actually adores him, she did pretty quick. And she eats up all the attention from him. Actually she's requested I see if he'll take the job of being her daddy, cause she wants one now.", I say with another giggle.

"Awe, that's so cute.", Kai, Ella, Renge and Izzy say in unison.

A few hours later we were done with our spa day and in a limo to our next spot.

"where are we going now?", Haruhi whines.

"Oh Hikaru and the others are meeting us at the mall, the expo's back and I missed a few so we said we'd all meet as a group here.", Kai says as we all get out of the limo.

"There's the boys.", Izzy says.  
"Shh., I wanna sneak up on Hikaru.", Kai says as she does a run then jumps on the red heads back shouting "Miss me much!"

"Every second your away, how was your spa day?", he says as he shifts so she can ride piggy back.  
We walk up to the group and Honey and Mori have Ariel whose dragging them to a toy shop as Tamaki spots me and runs up grabbing me and spinning me.

"My precious Rose, they didn't say you'd be here.", he says as I giggle.

"Roe don't encourage him, and Hikaru stop enabling Kai's childish behavior.", Haruhi says as I notice Kyoya sneak off while Kai whispers in Hikaru's ear making him look on in a mischievous manner.

"Well why don't we check out the expo.", he says offering his arm which I take ignoring Haruhi's comment.

"Actually Tamaki it's nice to have someone of 3 get excited cause you showed up.", I whisper to him pecking his cheek.

We wander the expo enjoying the different products to check out. Before we know it the rest of Tamaki's friends have vanished.  
Hmm I smell a set up.

Tamaki's trying to act subdued but his excitement over everything is getting the better of him. "Tamaki, please ignore Haruhi, and just be yourself, I like you just the way you are.", I say as he looks at me blushing.

Suddenly a man with a stash that looks like one of the twins shoves and ice cream cone at us saying it's on the house which I thank him for with a smile before he vanishes.

"Ooh It's pineapple.", I say smiling happily as Tamaki stands by me. "Here try." I hold it to his lips as he leans in and takes a taste.

I giggle when I see the little bit still stuck to the corner of his mouth.

"What is it?", he says.

"Lean a little closer you got some ice cream on your face.", I say as he leans closer and to his surprise I kiss the little bit off the corner making him and me blush at my boldness.

"Well two can play at that game.", he says as I take a bite from the cone and he kisses me using his tongue to remove the stickiness from around my mouth.

Kai's p.o.v.

Wow that worked good, as me and Hikaru watch Tamaki and Roe share an ice cream and a few kisses.

"I give him a week or less.", I say as I lean on Hikaru as he keeps to arms around me.  
Ariel's been programmed by Honey to start accidentally calling Tamaki daddy, turns out when we told her what we wanted to do she wanted Tamaki for a daddy pretty bad. I watch as the pair gets in the elevator alone ready to come up a floor as I use my phone to hack the grid and shut power to the elevator on a timer.

"You know your so cute when your being devious.", he says placing a kiss to my neck behind my hair.

Tamaki's p.o.v.

Suddenly the elevator stops and it's completely dark.

"Tamaki...", Roe says in a small voice and I remember she's claustrophobic.

"It's ok Rose I'm here.", I say finding her in the dark and pulling her close to me as she whimpers. I begin to run my fingers through her hair as I rub circles on her back. I can feel her shaking as I sit us down, while I pull my phone out and call Kyoya, but unfortunately the elevator blocks the signal.

After a half hour the lights finally come back on as Rose is resting against me and the elevator opens again as we get up and I help Rose up as we get out. I lead her to a café where I order each of us a cup of tea so we can calm her nerves as she leans on me when we're seated like she's using my closeness to comfort herself. She's so pale from the time in the elevator that even though it was short must of seamed like forever to her.

"Sorry, I'll calm down, eventually.", she says looking up at me.

"It's no problem, you did nothing wrong. I'm just glad I was able to take care of you.", I say stroking her face.  
We spent the rest of the day enjoying the mall before we met up with the group for dinner before returning to the mansion and tucking Ariel in.

"Goodnight baby.", Rose says to the little girl.

"Sweet dreams princess.", I say.

"Goodnight mommy, and daddy.", the little girl says surprising us as she goes to sleep and turning us both red. 


	8. Kai and Hikaru's wedding and a proposal

Roe's p.o.v.  
It was a fast week and true to there word Kai and Hikaru had Ariel as a flower girl in there wedding.  
She was in this cute pink dress with kitty ears. Actually the twin bridesmaids had kitty ears too. Also the groom, his best man and Everyone else that came. Apparently it was a neko theme.  
The bride is a big Hello Kitty fan so it was the grooms plan.  
I sit by Tamaki as we wave at Ariel tossing flowers walking down the aisle ahead of Kai whose smiling excitedly.

She's in this wedding dress a lot like Rapunzel's and also has on her cat ears. It's got a lot of lace on it that sparkles, and her bouquet it made of light blue roses that match Hikaru''s rose color from the pictures when they were in the host club. She even had them in a head wreath she wore. Her shoes were a clear color. She looks up at her groom and there eyes lock and they both blush a moment. Its like there eyes are having an entire conversation.

The pair get to the front of the aisle and as they take there vows can't take there eyes off each other.

"Kai, you came into my life and you saw me for me, not just as one of the twins, or a prankster. You saw through everything, and broke into a world which until your cousin told us apart was just me and my twin. You were confident and when you were ripped from me I thought my heart would stop. I promise you from now on Kai that I'll always be there to protect you, care for you, and help keep you grounded. But I'll also be there to do the crazy things with you like when you need me to cosplay with you at a comic con, I love you Kai and your the best thing that's ever happened to me.", Hikaru says as Kai's eyes shine.

"Hikaru , I developed a crush for you early on. You and your brother made me feel so welcome when I first moved to Japan, and were among my first friends here. Since then you've always been there for me when I needed you. You kept me grounded, played with me, laughed , and on more than one occasion came to my rescue. Your my first kiss, my first boyfriend , and I look forward to a lifetime of firsts with you. I love you Hikaru.", Kai says in reply as Hikaru looks glossy eyed.

and as soon as all is said and done the grooms lips are on the bride's as he dips her. He then picks her up as he whispers into her ear.  
We then make our way to the dinner and reception and start dancing.  
Multiple members dance with Ariel, and Tamaki hogs me most of the night as well as a few with Ariel.

"So Rose, what kind of wedding would yours be?", he asks as we sit.

"You know I stopped thinking about it after I had Ariel.", I say as he slides my shoe off and starts to rub my foot.

"Well maybe you should think about it again.", he says. "How about a honeymoon destination."

"Wedding I don't know, maybe somewhere tropical for a Honeymoon though.", I say smiling.

"Why tropical?", he asks.

"Cause I love the beach.", I say "And I think I'd like an extra excuse to see the groom shirtless.", I say.

"That's what I tell Hikaru all the time, we need more excuses to get him shirtless.", Kai says as her and Hikaru come over.

"Well I won't be wearing it later.", Hikaru says.

"That's not all you won't be wearing.", Kai smirks back as they both blush.

"So where's your honeymoon?", I ask as Haruhi sits by me.

"Hikaru got a large Yacht so he can have me all to himself for a few weeks.", Kai says putting her hand on his chest leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Dang rich people.", mumbles Haruhi.

"Awe it's actually kind of sweet.", I say "It's so cute he doesn't wanna share you."

"It's mutual, I don't have to share him either.", she says.

"What's Kaoru think about this, you guys are always together.", Haruhi asks.

"He's busy with Ella.", he says pointing to his twin chatting with a redheaded female twin.

"Besides Kai's the one thing I don't share."

"Hey are you doing the glass clinking game?", I say as Hikaru looks confused.

"You know I don't think Hikaru knows that one.", Kai says smirking.

"No what's that?", he asks.

"Every time the glasses get clinked a lot like this", I say hitting my spoon lightly on the cup as the other American's in the room catch on and start. " The bride and groom have to kiss, even if the groom has to run across the room."

"I like that one.", he says then kisses Kai the gives a thumbs up and that continues from there.

"I like that game too.", Tamaki says.

Tamaki's p.o.v.

"Rose, I was thinking maybe the rest of the week I can show you more of Japan between hanging out with my friends.", I say.

"I'd like that.", she says as we dance some more, as I can't imagine her being someone else.

"Can I cut in.", Haruhi asks surprising me.

"Sure I should probably check on Ariel.", she says

"So you seem happy.", she says.

"Yea, Rose is beautiful, fun, exciting, loving, patient.", I say watching as Rose picks up a sleepy looking Ariel who cuddles to her.

"Ever miss us.", she says.

"At one time I did, then I fell for Roselia, and I realized I want to be Ariel's daddy." I say.

"I sometimes do.", Haruhi says shocking me.

"Well our ship sailed.", I say excusing myself to go help Rose with Ariel.  
I offer to take the sleeping preschooler which she hands her over as we leave and catch the car back to my place she also falls asleep against me. When I arrive I'm surprised as my dad comes and takes Ariel in for me so I can take Rose in and we put both to bed.

When I exit Rose's room on the way to mine I bump into my father.

"Tamaki, I expect a wedding invite soon, that way I can officially be Ariel's grandpa.", he says making me grin. "She's perfect for you, and a lot like your mother don't let her go."

"Yes father.", I say heading to my room "I don't think I could let her go."

The next day I feel so excited and Ariel is too as we prepare to go site seeing with Kyoya. As we travel, Ariel's full of questions for her Uncle Kyoya as she calls him, and he's full of answers as he takes each one more patient than he did mine. Rose, kind of takes it all in, and occasionally takes pictures with her camera.

"So Roe, what is it your planning to do for a living after school.", he asks as she smiles at him.

"I was hoping to open a little café someday of my own.", she says happily as he writes in his book.  
"Hey Kyoya, what do you keep track of in your book?", she says shocking me at her boldness.

"I put down information and notes on people.", he says.

"I see.", she says.

"Kyoya, if you ever visit where I go to school in the states, you should check out the one Rose works at.", Tamaki says.

"That would have to be soon since your almost done, then your visa expires and you have to return to Japan.", he says.

"Tama's gotta go away. No Tama-Daddy stay with Ariel.", says the little girl running to me hugging my legs as I scoop her up to wipe her tears breaking my heart to see it.

"Sometimes I forget your just in the states on a visa studying.", Rose says sadly.

No I can't be away from my girls, I can't stand Ariel or Rose sad cause I may leave. I can't leave them behind, they'd leave to big a gap. We spent the rest of the outing a little quieter and eventually stopped at a playground as Kyoya went to make a phone call.

"Rose, you know I love you right?", I say taking her hand as she faces me.

"Of course I know Tamaki, I love you too.", she says quietly as I finger the object in my pocket. I was going to wait for the perfect moment but I can't wait. I need to know she'll always be in my life.

"You and Ariel, let me in as part of your family, and I could never let you to go, Rose would you maybe come back to Japan with me after school and be my wife, and let me adopt Ariel so I can be her daddy?", I ask as she looks at me watery eyed nodding yes before she kisses me.

"Was that a yes?", I say.

"Yes of course it's a yes, I love you so much.", she says then we kiss again as Ariel runs up.

"Why's mommy sad?", she asks.

"These are happy tears baby, Tamaki just asked to officially become you daddy.", she says as the girls eyes light up then she dives at me hugging me also with happy tears.

"Tamaki are you making a scene again?", Kyoya comes back asking.

"Daddy doesn't make scenes.", Ariel says making me so excited I glomped the small girl.

"That's right Ariel, tell him Daddy doesn't make a scene.", I say smirking as she giggled happily.

Later that day after Ariel went to bed, me and Rose cuddled and kissed on the veranda, and I felt so happy as she wore my mother's ring.  
I'd already talked to Kyoya so he's seeing to the adoption paper work as well as citizenship papers for my girls.  
It looked like there'd be another Host Club wedding soon, and me and Rose would be next. 


	9. Confrontations and Kareoke

Roe's p.o.v.

We spent another week in Japan before returning to the states, so we could finish college and Ariel had begun calling Tamaki Daddy, which got her pretty much anything she wanted out of him, cause he'd look at her adoringly and cave in. Actually any of Tamaki's friends she called uncle or auntie, or his dad when she called him grandpa had the same problem. Even Tamaki's dog was in love with Ariel. She'd already convinced him they should go to Disney and the others were up for it. I just convinced him to wait until after we're married.  
Now I had the fun part telling my family that I was engaged. When I got back I told Aunt Ellie first after I dropped Ariel at her new preschool.

"Omigosh Roe, he didn't?", she asks as I nod chewing my lip blushing when I show her my engagement ring. "Oh I knew that boy had it bad!", she shouts hugging me as we giggle. "I can't wait to see your mother's face when she finds out."

"Awe but I wanted to tell her afterwards, you know she never approves my picks.", I say

"Actually that's not a bad idea.", she says.

"What's not a bad idea", comes my mothers voice.

"Talking about places to shop for dresses mom.", I say covering as my aunt smirks as my mom comes to the counter.

"Ellie.", she says.

"Mary.", my aunt replies.

" Roselia, you know I love ya, but if you'd just stop this ridiculous quest to have a café, I could set you up with a business contact, like Matt.  
Sure, you'd have to toss the kid.", she says.

"Mother, that kid is your granddaughter!", I say glaring at her.

"And what has she done for you, got you working at this crummy café.", she says.

"That was my choice to work here mother, and Ariel's been worth every penny I've scrounged for her.", I say losing the emotion in my voice.

"Me and your father just want what's best for you, but you were always a lousy rebellious child.", she says.

"No Mary, Roe has been a well behaved doting daughter but you've talked down to her all her life and not appreciated the gem you have.", my aunt says " She was never rebellious, just because she kept her baby, and stopped letting you control her life." she says as a bell rings in the background.

"What kind of man is gonna want to be saddled with that brat, no man wants a child they didn't help make? Everyone's laughing at you Roselia, nobody loves you, who'd want to marry you, let alone date you?", my mother says.

"I would!", comes Tamaki's firm voice surprising us as I look up and his eyes lock on mine as Ariel sits on his hip, reminding me he was picking her up today. "She's a true Rose among thorns" he says striding over to me as my daughter reaches for my aunt who takes her, then he pulls me to his side.

"Who are you?", she says glaring at him.

"Pardon, my name is Tamaki Suoh.", he says pulling out a rose from his jacket giving it to me.

"Mother Tamaki is my fiancé.", I say as we both watch her.

"What, this halfer when you could have Matt back?", she says.

"I don't want Matt, and Tamaki loves me and Ariel.", I say as Ariel reaches for Tamaki again saying

"Daddy, daddy, want Daddy.", making him scoop her up as she hugs on him.

"Are you sleeping around again Roselia?", my mother says glaring at me.

"Mary, you should know better!", my aunt Ellie says.

"Roselia, until you ditch the brat and get back with Matt, you are no longer mine. And you father agrees.", she says stomping out and when she's out of view my shoulders slump as my aunt grabs the preschooler and Tamaki pulls me into his arms.

"I'm so sorry you had to see that.", I say as he hugs me tight.

"I'm glad I could be here for you Rose, you didn't deserve that.", he says kissing my head "And any man that can't see what treasures you are is blind."

"Tamaki, how about you take Rose somewhere else for the day, she needs some distraction.", my aunt says patting my back I'll close up and play with my great niece."

"That sounds like a good idea.", he says smiling.

"Ya, I'll just grab my bag.", I say going in the back and grabbing it quietly.

"Milady your chariot awaits.", he says offering his arm as I take it and we leave in his car and I lean on him as he puts his arm around me, kissing my head again.

Tamaki's p.o.v.

I have to admit after that display I have a strong dislike for Rose's mother. The things she said to Rose, were awful, and had to hurt to hear.  
I kept her close as we rode in the car as she leaned into me accepting the comfort I offered.

"Well on the bright side that's two less seats at the wedding.", she says trying to make light of the situation even though she's hurting "we could fly to Disney and have a fairy tail wedding." Her lovely cerulean eyes shine with the tears they can't seem to shed.

"What ever you want my princess.", I say pulling her into a hug as the tears come. I understand the pain, because her mother is similar to my grandmother.

"She's always obsessed with money, and standing. I was paraded to her friends when it was good for business. The only time she approved was when I dated Matt.", she says shaking. I rub circles in her back "She'll never change." I could hear the hurt in her voice as she held onto me.

"Rose, she's a fool. Your beautiful, smart, kind, loving, brave, and so many more things. It's her loss. ", I say tilting her head up kissing her lips as she responded in kind I could taste the saltiness of her tears. This girl whom let me into her and her child's hearts whom I loved more than anything. This princess who healed my heart, whose happiness was my own, My beautiful Rose.

"Rose, school get's out in a few weeks, let's do it. Let's just run to Disney and get married, it sound fun.", I say.

"But your friends?", she says.

"Oh I can call them, and they can be there pretty quick.", I say rubbing her tears away as she nods yes as I kiss her again.  
"Good, then I'll have the Hitachilen's make you a dress, and you'll see it'll be like a fairy tail wedding of your own.", I say.

"Tamaki, as long as your the groom I'd marry you in my Pj's.", she says making me smirk.

"You do look cute in your pj's.", I say making her giggle. "There's that smile I love. Let's get you some dinner and we can go try that karaoke thing." making her giggle again as I'm smiling.

We enter the restaurant which also has Karaoke and sit down ordering fish and chips and a pair of cokes before it's time for singing.  
I remembered hearing in a chat with Rose's aunt how she used to sing all the time, until her mom told her it was embarrassing and I remembered how pretty she sang in the car with Ariel. I only ever saw her sing for Ariel. And as I thought when she got up there she shined

when her turn was done I think I clapped hardest as I stood up and got the chair for her. She begins to sing love story by taylor swift, and as I remembered she has a lovely voice.

"I love to hear you sing.", I say, when she returns to me.

"Thanks.", she says blushing as she kisses my cheek "You always seem to know how to make me feel better."

"It's my mission to see your smile." I reply.


	10. Rescue

Rose's p.o.v.

Tamaki had a crew over as me and Ariel packed our things for the trip to Orlando, and the move. Tamaki said to just worry about the necessities like shampoo and every day stuff, that he had our clothes for the trip covered. Everything else was already packed to be shipped to where we'll be living with Tamaki in Japan. Living in another country with Tamaki, won't that be a trip. Back when I found out I was pregnant I'd given up girlish dreams of marrying a handsome prince, or marrying at all.

But despite what my parents said I found one Tamaki, and he loved me and my daughter, that's more than I can ask.

After the crew had left for break, I heard a banging on my front door,

"Open up Roselia, we need to talk!", comes my father's angry shouts.  
I hand my cell phone to Ariel and shoo her into the bedroom.

"Call your new Daddy baby and see if he can get here sooner.", I say calmly as she nods and I shut the door as my front door flies open.

"Would it kill ya to wait for me to open it?", I ask irritated that my door is busted.

"If you weren't always such a slow insolent child I wouldn't have to do these things.", he growls.

"What brings you here?", I say.

"Your mother made it clear you were to marry Matt.", he states.

"And I told her I got a better offer, I'm in love with Tamaki and that's who I'll marry. ", I state firmly as I straighten up.

"I didn't want to do this but you leave me no choice. I'll make you submit.", he states.

"I won't submit on this father.", I say as he crosses the room grabbing my arm and before I know it he's throwing me across the room and I smack into a wall. He walks towards me again removing his belt as I work to ignore the dizziness.

"This is gonna hurt you more than it is me.", he says as I stumble up and take the hit on my arm attempting to block the hit.  
"You little slut where's your pretty boy now!" as he follows up with a fist to my face.

"That's what you always say father, and what about mother saying you guys would disown and stay away from me for not listening?", I ask.

"Why do that when I can whip some sense into you!", he declares.

"Oh I have plenty of sense, Tamaki actually loves me. I won't give that up.", I say.

Tamaki's p.o.v.

I was riding in the car with Kyoya when my phone rang and I looked over and saw it was Rose's number.

"Hello my beloved princess.", I answer.

"Daddy!", comes Ariel's upset sounding voice.

"What's the matter my princess?", I ask as she sniffles "I'm scared grandpa's in the other room with mommy, and she's upset, and there's been crashing, and he's yelling at her.", says the little girl as I hear a crash in the background.

"Driver, hurry up to my Rose's.", I say as Kyoya nods and pulls out his phone.

"Don't worry baby Daddy's on the way.", I say trying to keep my voice calm so the little girl doesn't panic more.

"I'm scared.", she says.

We arrive at the place quickly and I jump out of the car running up the steps followed by Kyoya as his private cops arrive.

"I'll hurt the brat if you don't submit and do as your told you tramp!", I hear the man shout making me angrier as I run in to see Rose on her side in front of a door bleeding from her arm and bruised, her lovely hair over her face as the man raises his belt again I hurry over and catch his arm.

"That's enough!", I shout as Kyoya's cops grab him and cuff him.

"Take him to the cops, I want him far away from the future Mrs. Suoh.", Kyoya orders as he's dragged off.

"Tamaki!", Rose says as I kneel by her as she wraps her arms around me and I hold her to me.

"Daddy!", shouts Ariel opening the door and running to us and I pull her in too.

I can feel both there tears as they shake in my arms as I kiss there heads.

"You are a prince Daddy, cause you saved mommy from the monster.", Ariel whispers making me and Rose smile despite.

"How about your Uncle Kyoya carries you while I lift your mommy so we can take her to the doctor.", I say as she nods and she runs to Kyoya who scoops her up.  
I then lift my poor Rose carefully, she's covered in bruises and cuts, and some blood, as she wraps her arms around me leaning her head on me as she sniffles.

"It'll be okay, Mi amore, you'll see.", I say grabbing her purse too "I'll take care of you."

We get to the hospital who decides to observe her for a few days, as Ariel stays with me and Kyoya sees to the transport of Rose's stuff and moving of the wedding day so she can recover.

My friends flew in after what happened to take turns visiting her and to distract Ariel.  
During her stay Kyoya helped Rose finalize the paperwork officially making me Ariel's Daddy.

We'd taken Rose to one of Kyoya's family hospitals so she'd get the best care, she wound up mostly bruised with a sprained wrist and a concussion. I came to see her everyday, once alone and later with Ariel. Usually I'd bring her a book to read and flowers. Always roses, like her name.

When alone we'd sit on her bed and she'd snuggle into me while we'd watch a movie just being together.  
Eventually her stay came to an end and me and Ariel picked her up, and brought her an outfit compliment's of the Hitachilen's.  
She had on a little wrap on her wrist due to the sprain. She looked cute when I arrived as she was trying to put her shoes on left handed.

"Mommy, let Daddy get it. Cinderella let the prince get her shoe.", Ariel said making us blush and chuckle as I set her down as she hugged her mommy.

I kneel before my love taking her shoe and her foot, "Here let me help you Mia amore.", I say as she blushes harder as I take her foot and gently place her shoe on it, And then the other.

"Thanks, it's so hard doing the basics with out my right hand.", she says "If your stylist hadn't showed I couldn't even brush my own hair."  
she pouts as she stands up grabbing her purse.

"I'll always be here for you.", I say as I scoop up Ariel.

"Is the bruising really bad.", she says looking at me as I study her face.

"Your always beautiful Rose.", I say "So don't worry, let's just catch the jet and go to our future." As I hug her and she takes a deep breath.

"Thanks again.", she says pressing her lips lightly to mine before I lead her out of the hospital and down to the car, where she leans into me.

"I love you Tamaki.", she says. "I know", I say kissing her head. 


	11. Disney

Roe's p.o.v.

"Kai are you sure it looks ok?", I ask the blond sitting on the dresser next to the make up mirror while her husband and his brother worked on my make up.

"Don't worry Roe, My Hikaru and his brother are geniuses at this stuff.", she says happily as her pink sundress swishes by her legs.

"Kai please don't give the twins a bigger ego.", Haruhi says as I notice the older twin share a smirk with Kai.

"Come on they even does mine better than me.", she says with a pout as the younger twin chuckles.

"Kai, your so cute, watashi no ai. ", he says "You don't take much, because your always adorable." as the older twin walks up to her as she blushes while he tilts her face up "In fact you could wear absolutely nothing and I'd be happy." At which she darkens.

"Kai how could you marry such a perv?", Haruhi says catching the newly weds attention. "Hey he's only pervy to me so it's ok.", she says making Haruhi sweat drop while Hikaru smirks as she hugs him and he rubs his face on hers.

"And like Kai says don't worry Roe, we'll take care of you.", Kaoru says "And Hikaru, can you stop flirting with your wife long enough to help me finish?"

"But she's so cute when I put her on the spot, It makes me want to take her back to our room and punish her for it.", he says.  
At which Haruhi whacks Hikaru, "hands off my cousin.", she says.

"Careful Haruhi, Hikaru gets pretty greedy.", Kai says smirking "And if you challenge him on this the boys are gonna have to do my hair and makeup again." The couple shares a cute smirk before the older twin captures his brides lips possessively, pushing her against the wall gently, before pulling away.

I couldn't help but giggle as Kaoru rolls his eyes and Haruhi huffs as Hikaru pulls away from a breathless Kai.  
"MMMM I was craving cherries.", he says as he presses his fore head to hers as her phone does a power rangers communicator beep startling them.

"Yes I got us in the Bippity Boppity boutique later this week Haruhi, we get to get dressed up as Disney princesses with Ariel.", the blond starts cheering.

"Kai isn't that a little childish even for you?", Haruhi says "You need to grow up." making Kai pout.

"Actually it sounds fun.", I say giggling as Haruhi rolls her eyes and Hikaru kisses the pouting girl as Kaoru smiles.

"That's great, I know Ella and Izzy said they were looking forward to it.", the younger twin says.

"Did you decide which princess to do?", Hikaru says as he starts playing with Kai's hair.

"I was thinking of doing Aurora or Rapunzel, Oh wait there's Elsa now.", she says looking at her phone with Hikaru now "What do you think?"

"I think you'd make a good Aurora.", I say thoughtfully.

"I'd think you'd look cute as all of them, can't wait to take a Disney princess in my room.", Hikaru says.

"Hey Haruhi, you can be Bell.", Kai suggests.

"I don't care cause I'm not doing it, I stopped cosplaying after high school. ", the brunette says irritated.

"Then I guess we're gonna have to steal Roe to take your place Onisan won't mind.", Kai says.

Eventually my make up is done and Kai helps me in my dress while Izzy and Ella help Ariel in another room.  
My dress is really cute, I like how they kept it simple though. When I came out my daughter looked like a little princess her face all lit up.

We eventually got to the Hall as the other hosts took there places and I took Ariel's hand as we both held a little bouquet of flowers.  
At the end of the aisle stood Tamaki with Kyoya by his side and the minister. As the music played our eyes met and I walked to him taking his hand as Ariel takes my bouquet and stands happily next to me.  
As we take our vows our eyes stay locked as we speak and he places the wedding band on my hand against his mother's ring, and as soon as he's told he can he pulls me against him and presses his lips to mine as he dips me.

As we're presented his friends clap and cheer and he lifts up Ariel who hugs and kisses on him.  
After, we got to have dinner and Mori and Honey took Ariel over night so me and Tamaki could be alone together for our wedding night.

It was cute for the first few days we did all the couple things he could think of at Disney, then we got Ariel and did things with her as a family much to her excitement. She was having a ball with the her new uncles and aunts. And occasionally they'd come kidnap Ariel still.  
Me and Tamaki were currently splitting a pineapple float, taking turns feeding the ice cream part to each other when I'm scooped up by the twins and thrown over Kaoru's shoulder.

"Hey what's going on.", I say as Tamaki hops up

"Yes where are you taking my wife?", he whines.

"She and the girls have a date at the Bippidy Boppity boutique.", Kaoru says as Hikaru smirks.

"Says who.", he says.

"Kai made the appointments and Haruhi skipped out so Roe has to take her place.", Hikaru says.

"Oh I guess than that's ok.", he says but hand her over if anyone's carrying my Rose off it's me.", he says taking me back only bridal style.

Tamaki's p.o.v.

Those shady twins had another thing coming if they thought I'd let them carry my Rose off.  
She was giggling as I carried her careful to avoid her healing arm all the way to the boutique.

"I'll be awaiting my lovely princess's return to me.", I say setting her down by my adopted sister Kai.

"Yay you guys found her.", Kai says hugging Rose happily in her cute way.

And a few moments later Haruhi is dragged over by Kai's friends Josh and Jay.  
"Leave it to my cousin to have two sets of devil twins to hunt me down.", Haruhi says.

"Yay let's go get dressed up.", Kai says as Hikaru kisses her head.

"We'd do anything for Kai.", both pairs of male twins say together as Kai leans on Hikaru.

"Come on cause lets go play dress up.", Kai says before the echo of a resounding slap enters the air and Haruhi's glaring at her cousin who is now holding her cheek watery eyed.

"Grow up!", Haruhi says pointing at her then she points at Hikaru "And you stop encouraging her childishness, she needs to act like an adult."  
And she begins to stomp off.

"I do act like an adult Haruhi, I finished college in high school. I've had jobs, I help run a company, I know how to be an adult Haruhi.  
But I know how to take a break from being a stick in the mud and to have fun.", Kai says her eyes watery as all three sets of twins glare at her while Hikaru pulls her to himself protectively.

"No her willingness to be childish and have fun is part of who she is Haruhi. I was so afraid when she was lost I'd never see her again, then when I found her that she'd stop being herself. That things had changed her. But no she didn't let it. ", Hikaru says "I love Kai just the way she is, and if you can't accept her it's your loss. So go have fun being an adult." Haruhi stomps off and Hikaru inspects her face wiping the few stray tears away.

"Kai don't let her get to you, maybe she's just grumpy.", Rose says smiling as she hugs the girl.

"Thanks Roe, that's probably it.", she says faking a smile "Lets go get those makeovers."

"Kai don't take it to heart.", I say remembering Haruhi once said something similar to me.

"I won't.", she says quietly hugging Hikaru as the girls go into the boutique with Ariel who'd just arrived with Honey.

"You ok Hikaru.", Kaoru asks.

"Ya, it's just I don't like the way Haruhi is hard on Kai.", he says "I'm gonna go get her some of the gummy mickey heads to try and cheer her up later if she's still upset."

"Nothing more elaborate.", Kaoru says.

"Depends on if she's still down later." Hikaru says " But she loves gummies."

A few hours later the girls come out and my Rose is done up like Giselle, from enchanted, Kai went with Rapunzel, and Izzy and Ella were Ariel and Merida. And Ariel was of course Ariel.

"You look lovely, Mi amore.", I say taking Rose's hand "and so do you my princess."  
Hikaru lifted and spun Kai making her giggle as did Kaoru with Ella, and Josh and Izzy hugged and blushed.  
"Come on Kai lets go pose with the princesses.", Ella says grabbing a giggling Kai leading her off running.

"So she's gonna pretend she's not sad.", says Rose.

"Yup.", says Hikaru " but don't worry I'll be there when she lets it out." as he and the other twins follow after them minus Jay who runs off the other way.  
Rose leans into me hugging me as Ariel hugs too.  
We spend the rest of the day visiting the princesses as Well so Ariel can get her pics with the other girls.

The next day we meet up as a group for breakfast, and Kai's leaning on Hikaru as he's babying her and Haruhi glares at the couple.  
After breakfast we decide to go to Epcot, and take the boat there with Ariel and Haruhi stays below with us when riding someone bumps Ariel into the water making her scream and my heart stop.

"Ariel!", we both shout with Haruhi as Rose gets ready to jump in.

"No your arm!", Haruhi demands as the three year old flails.

"I'm coming Ariel!", Kai shouts as she running jumps off the top landing in the water inches from Ariel, then swims over to Ariel grabbing the preschooler and calming her down as Hikaru comes barreling down the stairs as Kai brings her over handing her up to Haruhi who hands her to a panicked Rose who hugs her tight as I hug them and Hikaru pulls them up.

"What were you thinking?", Haruhi shouts at her cousin.

"Save the baby.", she says as Hikaru pulls out a pair of towels putting one around Kai and getting Rose the other one for Ariel.

"Thank you so much Kai.", Rose says watery eyed as she hugs Kai who blushes.

"It's no biggie, glad I brought a change of clothes though.", she says cocking her head.

"You could of got hurt.", Haruhi says to Kai.

"No I wouldn't I do that jump on my skateboard.", she says.

"She's right?", Hikaru says "Now before you take away Kai's smile again Haruhi, I'm stealing her." at which he scoops her up and speeds off.

"Hikaru! your gonna mess up your shirt!", she shouts giggling as he runs with her.

"Your cousin's a very sweet girl. Maybe you should focus on what you like about her instead.", Rose says lifting a now calm Ariel.

"Ya I'll think about it.", she says leaving "It's just she's always been so childish, and she can be reckless. And after they were reunited he's coddled her."

"Ya but she's still your cousin and it's sweet how she tries to include you anyways.", Rose says as Haruhi walks away.

"Hey lets go get Ariel changed so we can have some fun. It is our last day."

"My princess is so smart.", I say kissing Rose's nose.

"Can we come back someday?", Ariel asks.

"Sure little princess.", I say kissing Ariel's head.

"Pinky promise?", she says holding out her pinky which I take.

"You got it." I say then kissing her little hand.

**author's note- if there's and interest I'll do a short for those hikakai fans of what Kai and Hikaru were up to when not with Tamaki and Roselia. but I wanna know if anyone's interested before I bother.**


	12. Newlyweds

Roe's p.o.v.

The flight to Japan was awkward as we rode the private jet. We stopped at Boston first to drop Kyoya and Haruhi since they attended school there before returning, but her and Kai were avoiding each other and all of the twins were irritated with Haruhi.

Me and Ariel were cuddling with Tamaki on the plane our armrests up as we watched Disney movies.  
Occasionally he would lean over and kiss my head as he'd hug me and Ariel had drifted to sleep.

Kai was on her laptop, looking pale but emotionless as Hikaru chatted with the other twins as they watched her.  
Honey was snoozing happily on Mori's lap who was also asleep.

Hikaru eventually returned to by Kai and they chatted quietly under there breath and it was cute how he'd brush a tear that escaped away, then hug her tight when she looked up at him. They were so cute together. "Promise.", she asks quietly.

"Anything for you.", he whispers.  
I then looked up at Tamaki who looked down at me locking eyes before sneaking another kiss.

"It's because Kai and Tama-Chan are so alike that they have a personality conflict.", Honey says finally as we look up at him and he gestures to Kai. "Kai's been through a lot with her personality in tact, that alone takes strength. And Hikaru hates how hard Haruhi is on Kai, because she doesn't understand the extent of some of what Kai's been through, nor does she try. "

"I see.", I say as Tamaki hugs me.

"It's to bad they can't come to an understanding they are cousins.", I say.

"And Haruhi and her dad are the only known biological family Kai has left.", Tamaki adds.

"Actually Haruhi has always given her a hard time.", Honey says

"Well maybe we can get them together for Christmas and the spirit will bring them together.", I suggest.

At that Tamaki hugs me tight. "Your so smart Mia Amore, we'll have them all our way for it and hopefully the Christmas spirit will help them patch things up. ", he says capturing my lips making me blush. "You Mrs. Suoh are a genius."

Tamaki's p.o.v.  
When we got the rest of my friends dropped off and me and my new family finally went home to my families estate. Ariel was exhausted and upon arriving the maids wrestled over who was going to tuck in my darling new daughter. Once Ariel was settled I lifted up my new wife who began blushing again.

"Now to our room Mrs. Suoh.", I say as she giggles and I take her to our now shared room.  
Waking up to and going to sleep holding Rose had quickly caused me to feel spoiled by her.

Eventually we did drift off to sleep after quite awhile, and when I awoke I took in the look of her face as the sun trickled in on it.  
I felt so content right now as I held her even though I start my new job as superintendent of Ouran High School next week I could get used to sleeping in beside her. I ran my fingers through her long tresses again marveling how soft her hair is as I take it in again. Eventually her eyes flutter open and she smiles sweetly at me.

"Time to get up?"

"Yes it is my princess, even though I'd love to keep you to myself longer.", I say.

"I should shower first I'm all sticky.", she says slowly sitting up as she rubs her eyes looking at me, "You must be too maybe you should join me, then you can get my back." and now I can feel myself blushing.

"I'm sure you can talk me into it.", I say placing my forehead on hers.

"Race ya.", she says grabbing my robe and throwing it on before running for our private restroom giggling.

"Hey!", I shout chuckling running after her playfully.

An hour and a lot of hot water later we were downstairs with Ariel having a nice breakfast together, as a family then we joined Ariel's tutor's I'd hired to help her to read and write Japanese as well as English so when she started school she'd be able to communicate.

And I'd help with Rose's too since she'd been learning but was still behind. Luckily Rose learns fast, And she began looking into Cafe's, little did she know I'd already bought one for her. In the mean time she'd been testing out her culinary art works also since she was trying to come up with her menu.

Not that I minded she was cute covered in flour, or powdered sugar. And Ariel was helping her as well, until I got dragged in to.  
Not that I minded Rose is a good teacher, and It was fun for me to have this family time with my girls.

"Ooh look Ariel cookie dough.", Rose says to Ariel who happily runs over.

"Why do you eat it raw?", I ask

"Cause it's yummy.", Ariel says

"Also to test the dough". She says as her and Ariel each eat a spoonful smiles reaching each of there eyes.

"Well?", I ask curiously.

"You should try some.", she says holding a spoon in front of my lips to feed me like she's been doing all afternoon and like each time I can't resist and I open my mouth up and sample.

"Maybe we should finish up and get an early start tomorrow after breakfast, I have a surprise for you.", I say as she moves to frosting a few cupcakes.

"Well I'll take this little one and get her cleaned up.", Shima says scooping up Ariel who giggles and carries her off.

"Sure I'll finish up then, and clean up. " she says wiping her brow cheek accidentally leaving the chocolate ganash on her cheek.

"Here you got a little something here.", I say leaning down and kissing the little bit off her enjoying the cute blush on her cheeks as I pull back, my hand still cupping her face.

"I'll just clean up then.", she says still blushing.

"Here let me help you.", I say and thankfully with her expertise it didn't take long and the treats were put away.

Once done I take my girls to dinner then we tuck Ariel in. I can't wait for Rose to see the café I bought her. 


	13. The Cafe Kidnapping

Roe's p.o.v.

The next day Shima and the maids kept Ariel as Tamaki took me excitedly about his surprise for me.

"Tamaki, you've already given me so much. You don't have to get me anything else.", I say as he blindfolds me and leads me along. I hear a door open and close.

"But I wanted too, just a little longer Mi amore.", he says leading me by both hands.

"Wait until you see.", he says as he undoes my blindfold behind me and I look around and see I'm in a small empty café.

"Where are we.", I ask.

"Your café, I wanted you to have your dream, so here it is. It's all yours. Decorate it how you please and make your dream happen. ", he says looking around as I stare in awe.

"Omigosh Tamaki, your amazing!", I say excitedly as I jump on him as I hug and kiss him. "Thank you so much."  
He just smiles and kisses my head. That week Tamaki and me met with designers he hired and by the end of the week I had a cute little shop called Amore' after Tamaki's habit of calling me Mi amore, much to his delight.

I was so stoked when I opened and not surprisingly Tamaki's friends were among my biggest customers. And my happy reviews in papers followed. They loved that I could make breakfast or sammies as well as the baked goods behind the glass and drinks.

I was loving it and Ella and Izzy came in often to help, as well as Kai.

After a few weeks in I was having a slow evening when Kai came in Hikaru and Haruhi in tow. "Come on cuz, order anything I'll pay for it.", she says and I wave Hikaru over as they talk.

"What happened?", I ask.  
Kai invited Haruhi out to try and iron out there issues so Kai can learn why Haruhi behaves towards her the way she does.", He  
answers and I nod as a light bulb goes off.

I slice to hunks of the Amish friendship bread I made and put a dollop of whip cream on and walk over to them.  
"Here you are each a slice of friendship bread on the house.", I say smiling as I set it on the table.

"Awe Roe your so sweet.", Kai says hugging me.

"Yes thank you Roe.", Haruhi says meeting my eyes.  
"Hey Hikaru, I think your phone's ringing it may be your twin go outside and answer it.", I say trying to hint him as he nods getting my bad hint as he goes out.

"So cuz, I wanted to ask you after Disney, what's going on. Even before I got nabbed you acted weird towards me. But your worse now.", Kai says looking at Haruhi sadly before my door burst open.  
"Everybody hands up this is a stick up!", the man yells brandishing a gun as Kai hops up moving herself between the gunman and Haruhi, and me.

"Wait your that Ootori's mistress chick.", he says pointing at a confused Kai.

"Uh no, he's not my type.", she says as a couple more boys enter.

"Better Idea, with ootori's dame we'll get paid ransom money.", he says.

The boys grab me and Haruhi by the arm and are also armed before the guy grabs Kai and a fourth ties us up leading us out back and throwing us in a van. I shove down my fear and try to focus on how to get out as Haruhi looks terrified.

We're blindfolded and the van drives quite a way before getting to our destination where we're led in an old house once our blind folds are off and thrown in a damp cellar.

"You know when I get out of this I'm gonna beat the tar out of you then my real husband is gonna have you strung upside down and beaten, then my friend in the Yakuza's gonna pull your toe nails out for this right.", Kai says coldly to them.  
The man smirks and slaps her pretty hard but she stays standing when and glares when he leaves the room.

"Kai these guys mean business, your recklessness could get us killed.", says Haruhi.

"No just me.", Kai says "So since until I think of a way out or the boys find us why are you mad at me."

"How can you be concerned about that at a time like this.", I ask.

"Easy, if I do something dumb and die at least i'll be at peace with my cousin.", she says in a serious tone.  
"Come on, you know Tamaki-san, he's probably got the whole Ootori force ripping Japan apart looking for us. ", Haruhi says  
"Or at least Roe. He really loves you."

"Oni-san cares about all of us so there looking for all of us.", Kai says.

After a few hours of silence we sit boredly before the men return and drag Kai off, which upsets Haruhi as soon as Kai's out she starts crying.

"Hey your cousin's tough I'm sure she'll be ok.", I say in a hopeful tone.

"You know Roe, I'm a terrible cousin, when Roe went missing and almost returned in diabetic shock I yelled at her, for causing trouble.. The truth was I was jealous. I was jealous of the way Hikaru and Kaoru took to her so fast. And after my date with Hikaru I was tricked into going on with him. I fell for him. After our date he handed me to Tamaki, and ran off to find Kai in a storm and carried her back, and next thing I knew they were dating. If I was mad before about him hanging on her before I was more jealous after because not only did he hang on her he was possessive, and protective.

I thought I was over it when her parents died, and she clung to Hikaru, because he was the only one who could comfort her at the time, and he helped her heal, but I kept feeling jealous. Then she vanished one day, and at first I assumed she ran away, and I tried to console Hikaru, and I fell harder. But he insisted Kai wouldn't leave of her own will. I chose to believe the worst, until Kyoya came to club with security tapes and we learned she'd been kidnapped.

For two years I assumed my cousin was dead and I was happy, cause she was out of the way. Cause I still wanted Hikaru. But he wasn't interested in anyone that wasn't Kai, and I began to feel guilty. What kind of cousin wants her cousin gone for a boy. Then one day I get word Kai's alive and the Boys hurry to the states on spring break and eventually return with my cousin, only she looked unhealthy and her mind was unhealthy and she clung to Hikaru practically at first. And he wouldn't let her out of his sight. I also learned he married her as soon as he found her. and planned a second wedding. I should of been happy she was safe but I felt so jealous she had who I wanted." Haruhi says crying.

"So you don't hate her, your jealous and everytime Hikaru dotes on her your jealous. No wonder you and Tamaki didn't work.", I say

"Ya I thought I liked him, but I loved Hikaru, now if something happens to Kai , I'll have to live with my cousin thinking I hate her when she dies.", she says.

"Then if she's ok, talk to her and tell her you love her, and forget about Hikaru, he's Kai's and apparently she needs him. And after all there challenges it's only natural she clings and he dotes. They were torn apart once and don't want a repeat.", I say as I scoot over to Haruhi.

Before I know it I hear fighting in the next room, and yelling. "Catch her!" "Careful she's dangerous!"

"Sounds like Kai's fighting.", Haruhi says worriedly.

"I hope Tamaki finds us soon.", I say


	14. Can't keep a nerd down

Tamaki's p.o.v.

All I could do was pace as Kyoya's police reviewed the tapes of the issue. Haruhi and my Rose looked terrified at the sight of the guns. Kai was more defiant, but if Haruhi and Rose weren't there she most likely would of fought.

"Tama-chan stop pacing we'll find Roe.", Honey says. "That goes for you to Hikaru, Kai will make it through ok, she always finds her way back to you." I look over at the pacing devil twin as he looks ready to scream.

"Why does this keep happening? She doesn't look for trouble, it stalks her. I can't lose her again. I can't eat, can't sleep. I need to find my wife.", he says red eyed.

A ransom note had been sent assuming that one of the girls was with kyoya, and he was talking with his force. "Kyoya call them up, I'll pay whatever they want but don't let them hurt her. ", the distraught twin says as his brother comes over and embraces him.

"Me two Kyoya, any amount to get the girls back.", I say. Kai's friends the Izzy and Ella were busy keeping Ariel distracted during the day while her mother was missing but my new daughter was not taking it well.  
It's been two nights now I've woken to find Ariel in my bed curled up to me as if that would make it all better.

Hikaru's phone suddenly buzzes playing Love story by Taylor Swift making him jump up.  
"Kai!", he shouts then listens.

"Kyoya, track the cell phone signal Kai got her phone and hid it. It's muted so we can hear but they can't.", Hikaru says handing him his phone a little pride on his face laced with anger. "She says to get Rose and Haruhi out of there first. There separated so they can use threats against them to make her behave and most likely vice versa."

"That's our Kai.", Josh and Jay say as Kyoya plugs in Hikaru's phone and the twin blond boys start typing.

"If they hurt our friends there's gonna be heck to pay.", Honey says as Mori nods.

A few hours later we've got a location and were out the door. All I know is when I reach my wife I'm gonna strangle them if she has a hair out of place.

Roe's p.o.v.

Me and Haruhi were currently tied together. Kai's been taken to another room and we only see her when they threaten to hurt us when she acts up and vice versa. She looked pretty bruised though. At that moment we heard yelling and shooting and my heart skipped a beat, when I heard a familiar voice call my name.

"Tamaki!", I shout at the top of my lungs hoping he hears me. The door flies off with Honey standing there in the entryway.

"Honey, guys!", Haruhi shouts as Kaoru, Josh, Honey and Tamaki rush in.

"Rose, Haruhi!", Tamaki says as he rushes over to us and starts to untie us.

"Where's Kai?", Haruhi says.  
"The others went after Kai, I'm sure she'll be ok.", he says "Are you guys hurt?"  
The twins look over our faces.

"We're ok thanks to Kai, they only threatened us to make her behave. Usually they'd smack us and point a pistol at our heads.", I say as he helps me up and pulls me to him. "I was worried I'd never see you and Ariel again."

"I'd of hunted to the ends of the earth, and I was worried I'd never hold you too.", he says then lifts me up bridal style as he carries us out.

Kai's p.o.v. ( because you really don't wanna wait for a one shot to know how this went down.)

I'd managed to steal my cell phone back and set it up so help could locate us. Thank goodness these guys were dopes. "So Mrs. Ootori, when do you think your husband will bring the money?", thing one says.

"He won't, why because he's not my husband!", I say irritated "But when the guy I am married to gets here I'm gonna laugh when they beat you bloody."

"Well if he won't come for you then we may as well have some fun with you.", he says evily as he pulls me to him. "Or you can take a tic tac and get out of my face, cause as soon as I'm loose your gonna be in a world of pain.", I say coldly headbutting him grinning in satisfaction due to his busted nose. I can hear fighting sounds in the next room.

"Sounds like the calvaries here and your gonna get beat. Although I'd be more scared of Ootori, for attacking a woman you thought was his."

"Then I better taste the merchandise.", he says grabbing my arms as he reaches for my belt. Oh heck no is this gonna happen. I spit in his face as he tries to restrain my bound hands as he puts his mouth on my neck I feel a cold chill and move to bite his ear causing him to scream as I rip it before he slaps me.

I can still here fighting in the next room so I decide to yell out "Hikaru!", I shout at the top of my lungs before he punches my stomach and goes back to my belt but I elbow him this time. He then punches my face as the door flies open.

"Kai!", I hear Mori and Hikaru's voice together in a sound of Rage as the man is ripped off of me and thrown into a wall by Mori causing him to pass out.  
At which Hikaru drops down on the floor by me as he starts untying me. "Kai, Baby, Its ok I'm here.", he coos as tears of relief enter my eyes.

"I knew you guys would come.", I say crying as I hug Hikaru as soon as my arms are free who holds me tight inspecting my face between when we shower each others faces in kisses.

"I'll always come for you Kai.", he says as we kiss again.

"I'm ruining your shirt again, I'm always wrecking your shirts.", I say as he chuckles.  
"If it means your in my arms I'll ruin a hundred shirts.", he replies picking me up as he walks by the guy and kicks him.  
"Are the other girls ok?", I ask.

"Ya Tamaki and the others got them it's all ok.", he says as we exit.

Haruhi's p.o.v.

As we got outside Tamaki and Roe were sharing little kisses as we waited for Kai. They really are made for each other.  
I watched as the guilt ate me, I needed to know Kai was ok. I can't have her die thinking I hate her. After a few Mori came out looking serious as a few cops dragged out our kidnappers followed by Josh and Kyoya, and finally Hikaru carrying Kai, and she'd bruised and bloody as he walks her to the ambulance as her face is tucked against his shirt. For as much as I wanted Hikaru I have to admit, he and Kai look like they belong together. I'm gonna let him go then I'm going to make peace with Kai. She could of died and it would of been thinking I hate her,  
all because I was jealous of what she has with Hikaru.


	15. Changes

Roe's p.o.v.

Kai turned out to be a lot more ruffed up then I was but Tamaki was still feeling over protective so he had undercover body guards stationed in my now repaired café. I was glad to be home and with my family. That night when I went to sleep in my own bed Ariel snuck in on us, when were asleep. She was currently off to preschool and I was in the back of the café baking when my husband came into the kitchen.

"How's things pretty quiet?", he asks wrapping his arms around my waist.  
"Pretty much, just testing out some ideas.", I say smiling at him as I turn around to face him only to be met with his lips on mine in a more urgent manner then normal before he pulls me against him.

"I missed you so much today mi amore, after those guys took you I thought my heart would stop beating if I lost you.", he says looking at me his eyes swirling with passion.

"I missed you too, I missed this. ", I say looking into his violet eyes.

"Haruhi and Kai are supposed to come by today.", I say happily wanting to lighten the mood.

"Are they gonna make peace.", he asks.

"I think so, Kai's been in the dark as to why Haruhi was acting that way, but after there encounter Haruhi doesn't want to be on bad terms with her anymore. ", I say as I hear a bell.

"Think that's them?", he asks.

"Only one way to find out.", I say grabbing a tray of cakes for the display case as we go out and he gets the door for me and sure enough it's Kai, and Haruhi , a Hikaru in tow.

"Hikaru, I'll be ok this time.", Kai says slightly winey,

"Just be patient with me, I lost you once and could of lost you again. Finding you fighting off a guy double you size is kind of scary for a husband. ", Hikaru says.

Well this is just great, Haruhi wont speak if he's here. It'll be to embarrassing,  
"Oh Hikaru , maybe Tamaki and you can come up with a better pain scheme for the men's bathroom, I'm not sure I'm sold on it.", I say as I nudge my husband standing by me as I load cakes in the case.

Haruhi gives me a thankful look, "Why me, why can't you look?", he says

"It's business hours and it's a men's bathroom. ", I say smirking.

"It's ok Hikaru, you and Tamaki go talk about bathroom ideas. You'll just be in the next room.", Kai says rubbing Hikaru's arm.

"Ok then,", the red headed twin says as he and my unsuspecting husband enter the men's room.

"I nod once there out of hearing and move to act as a look out.

"Kai, I'm so sorry about everything, I wrote you off as frivolous and then when you moved here and the twins took to you I got jealous. I had feelings for Hikaru, and he opened up to you as soon as you met. In class it as Kai this, Kai that, she's so cute etc. He was falling so hard for you and after our date I realized I had a thing for him, but you disappeared and he freaked and then he ran out found you, and before the trip was done you got his first kiss and him. I was so angry because I was jealous and guilty. Then I was guilty cause you were missing, then cause you suffered but I wished you hadn't come back. Because I wanted Hikaru. I wanted what you had Kai, and I'm so sorry, I understand if you never want to see me again, but can you ever forgive me for the way I've treated you, It was all jealousy and guilt on my end.", Haruhi says as Kai blinks a bit surprised.

"Well Hikaru is a great guy, when you were on that date I was a bit jealous myself. In fact I debated not going to club anymore if you guys started dating because I liked Hikaru that much.", Kai says thoughtfully.  
"But you should of talked with me, instead of shutting me out and then lashing out at me. Your the only blood family I have left.

I don't know if I would of acted different if I knew you were into Hikaru, but we could of talked this out then.  
However I can't really hold a grudge against my only cousin, so yes I forgive you Haruhi.", she says as the girls get up and hug Haruhi crying.

"Thank you Kai, I'm so sorry I've been so mean to you.", she says crying on her cousin as the boys finally come out to Kai hugging Haruhi patting her head.

"Shh, cuz it's all water under the bridge, lets just rebuild and next time talk to me.", she says as the boys come up to me.

"Well the best way to celebrate a reconciliation is a piece of cake. ", I say grabbing two slices out of the cabinet and giving them to Kai and Haruhi as Hikaru pulls up a chair by his now seated wife watching the scene apprehensively.

"Think they'll be better now.", Tamaki asks.

"It's a start.", I say as he meets me behind the glass counter "It has to start some where."

Tamaki's p.o.v

After the reconciliation Kai and Haruhi got along a lot better thankfully and we were now celebrating the first of Ariel's preschool graduations. Rose had been a bit tired lately, but I figured it was just everything going on.  
It was odd cause Kai had seemed a bit tired herself lately and today, Hikaru was more doting than normal if possible.

"So Kai, when we going boarding again?", Izzy asks her as she sits by us Hikaru hovering her.

She chews her bottom lip a moment before looking at Hikaru a moment "Um I think it'll be a while before I do any boarding.", she says

"Did you get hurt pretty bad?", I ask.

"No, it's cause I promised Hikaru I'd be extra careful and take it easy the next nine months.", she says as Hikaru looks on his eyes shining in pride.

"Why would you have to take it easy for nine months." , I say as everyone gasps

"That's cause of the babies.", Kai says blushing as Hikaru hugs her and rubs her belly.  
At that we all jump up congratulating the expectant couple.

"How do you know it's two.", I ask.

"The ultrasound showed two heartbeats.", she says happily.

"How'd you tell Hikaru.", Haruhi said

"He walked into the bathroom I was hiding out in waiting to see if the stick was a plus or minus.", Kai said "He fainted when he saw the plus sign."

We spent the rest of the party celebrating before our friends went home and we took Ariel to bed. I went to take a shower when I noticed an odd box on the counter and read it, and felt faint. It was a pregnancy test.

"Rose come here a minute.", I call as she comes running in and I hold said box causing her to blush.  
"Do you think we are?"

"I'm not sure, I mean I think it's possible I'm late and my symptoms match last time.", she says nervously.

"Then we should find out.", I say.

"Uh ya, um ok.", she says taking the test box from me then going in to take the test.  
She lets me in as she stares at the test seated on the tub "It takes 20 minutes for a result."

I take a seat next to my nervous wife whose shaking.  
"Are you scared?", I ask

"Well ya, pregnancy is scary, last time I got kicked out on the street by my parents", she says sadly.

"What ever the result Rose, I'll be here. ", I say kissing her head when the timer goes off.  
I get up first to go look at the little stick and my heart skips when that plus sign stares at me.  
Rose is carrying my child, as much as I want to faint from shock I feel thrilled.

"Well what's it say?", she says looking at me.

"It says your the most lovely expectant mother I've ever seen, and you've made me the luckiest man on earth doubly.", I say pulling her in my arms as I kiss her until all her worries melt away.


	16. Baby talk

Roe's p.o.v.

Who knew when I first met Tamaki I'd be carrying his baby someday. He's so cute about it too, annoying but cute.  
When we're apart he calls me every time he's got a chance to check on me and he stops by the café on all his lunch breaks to make sure I'm not working to hard. Also I swear he's all over the cravings thing. Any possible craving I mention magically shows up. Which is surprisingly Pizza and chocolate muffins. Ariel is over the moon at the possibility of a new brother or sister. We'd debated finding out but I wanted to be surprised so Tamaki agreed to it as well. But I thought he was gonna cry at every ultrasound. He goes to all the ob.. appointments with me.

I've been on the phone with Kai a lot being were both preggy we're pregnancy buddies. We're currently at the café since it's slow and going over baby catalogs as the guys since Hikaru( is still traumatized from Kai's recentness kidnapping and worried someone will hurt her if he's not present, ) discuss Host Club memories.

"I like the Bonjovi stroller, but they don' t make a dual one.", Kai says as I look over it.

"So Kai do you know what your having.", Kaoru says as he enters sitting next to Hikaru.

"Boys.", Hikaru says proudly glowing as he opens his wallet and pulls out the most recent ultrasound picture to show Kaoru.  
"Wow, I hope for your sakes there not anything like us.", Kaoru says.

"Me too.", Tamaki says.

"Awe you guys didn't seem that bad, your a lot like the kids I used to babysit Senri and Usui.", Kai says as I grin.

"Plus is Kai can whip you into shape as Haruhi put it, I'm sure she can handle your boys.", I add.

"I didn't need to whip Hikaru into shape.", Kai says glowing.  
"Nope she had me around her finger early on.", Hikaru says as he comes over and kisses Kai's head as she swipes her tablet.

"So have you guys thought of names.", Haruhi asks.

"Well me and Tamaki agreed on Avril for a girl, and Hunter for a boy.", I say happily as he smiles at me.

"Well the ones Tommy and the other's Jason.", Kai says happily.

"Hikaru you agreed to let her name your sons after a power ranger, and the actor playing him?", Haruhi says exasperated.  
"As long as there healthy Kai can name them whatever she wants. Besides she's got to deal with all the work carrying them, including having to check her sugar multiple more times a day.", Hikaru says rolling his eyes.

"Actually Hikaru found someone to do they baby's nursery in a Power Ranger's theme for me. It's so exciting.", Kai says happily ready to squeal as she grabs her husband around the waste hugging him as he blushes.

"So what nursery theme are you and Tamaki working on Roe?", Honey says.

"Winnie the Pooh.", I say "that way it's neutral since we don't know the gender yet."  
"Awe that's so cute.", Ella and Izzy say.

"Ya it was Ariel's idea.", I say proudly about my daughter whose currently with her tutors.

Timeskip(*&amp;^&amp;**  
It was decided that since we're pregnant together that me and Kai have a shared baby shower. Tamaki and Hikaru went all out on food and decorating. It was beautiful. I kissed my husband on the cheek as he sat next to me on the couch after the party was all done with when I felt the kick. "Oof.", I say startled.

Tamaki's p.o.v.  
"What happened are you ok?", I ask my glowing wife as she smiles at me and takes my hand placing it on her stomach when I feel the kick startling me and making my eyes wide.

"I'm just find Tamaki, the baby's just kicking.", she says as I feel another kick and she goes "OOf", Again.

"Hey there, be nice to your mother.", I say laughing as she chuckles.

"Could be worse.", she says "Could be two in there kicking me." as she laughs again and I join in thinking of my poor adoptive sister.

Time skip*((&amp;&amp;**  
I'm sitting at my office desk when my cell phone rings and it's Shima.

"Hey Shima, what's happening?", I say  
"Well your wife is on the way to the hospital with Haruhi. Your baby's coming.", she says as I feel faint.  
"I'll be right there.", I say as I call a car and hurry to the hospital.

"Tamaki, this way.", Kyoya says meeting me at the door as he leads me to Rose's room.

"Mi amore!", I shout running in the room taking her hand as she cries out and I nod at Haruhi.

"Thank heavens you made it in time.", she says "I wanted to wait for you."  
I kneel by her and kiss her forehead.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world.", I say as she lets out another cry in pain and I feel the guilt knowing it's partly my fault she's in this kind of pain. I move myself so I'm helping her brace as the contractions rack her body and tears are in her eyes.

"I see the hair.", the doctor says "Baby is coming fast."  
Rose pushes a little longer and soon the baby is out with head full of light pink hair.

"It's a girl!", the doctor says handing me the snippers to cut the umbilical cord which I do before they hand me this adorable crying baby girl which I hold so Rose can see it as soon as the placenta's delivered. It's my baby, my little baby girl. After a short while she's bathed, diapered and swaddled and Rose leans into me as she breast feeds the little one.

"Thank you Rose. You and Ariel have given me a family, and I love you.", I say kissing her as I stroke little baby Avril's head lovingly.  
"You don't need to thank me. I love you.", she says kissing me again.

**authors note : sorry but as some one who was pregnant I didn't wanna write a whole pregnancy, just some of the good stuff. **


	17. Epilogue

Roe's p.o.v

Not long after I delivered that weekend I was told Kai also had to go in. Hikaru was a wreck at first but seeing Kai needed him he calmed down, at least that's what I was told. They had a pair of blond hair amber eyed twin baby boys. Kai had them in matching green ranger suits for there first pictures, which are the ones Tamaki showed me of the pair.

A year later we were seated outside at our place and Avril, Jason and Tommy were playing happily in the baby yard while Ariel watched her baby sister and cousins to her delight. She was always hugging the babies. Jason and Tommy were still very identical boys but they seemed to get Kai's cheerful attitude.

"Kai when they dress the same do you Hikaru ever have trouble telling them apart?", Tamaki says looking at the boys, one of whom was holding Avril's hand contentedly while the other played with a toy Wookie.

"Of course I can tell, Jason's Jason and Tommy's Tommy. ", she says happily watching the twins as she sits happily on Hikaru's lap.

"I will have to say Kai you lost all that baby weight amazingly fast, what's your secret?", Haruhi says.

"Skateboarding, when I need a break from things I go skateboarding.", she says happily "Soon as I could I started skating again."

"Yea it was about time, I think Kai was about to go stir crazy without her board.", Hikaru says grinning.

"You should think about that before you knock her up again.", Izzy says rolling her eyes as Hikaru blushes.  
"So Jay what happened to you and Renge?", Haruhi says.

"Oh she went to France and we broke up something about my dark side being lukewarm.", he says adjusting his glasses " It was gonna happen, cause I can only be me."

"Which reminds us.", Josh and Izzy say together " We're getting married."

"Ya its gonna be a double wedding.", Ella says kissing Kaoru's cheek."

"Omigosh that's so amazing!", Kai shouts as we all group hug the future brides and groom. (Bet ya thought I was gonna leave Kaoru lonely)

It began a flourish of discussions of spring wedding plans and a flower girl dress for Ariel, and other things.  
I couldn't help but notice how under the table Kyoya and Haruhi were holding hands were no one noticed.

Honey was showing Jay a photo of his girlfriend, and Mori had gone to play with the kids. From across the room I spot my husbands gorgeous purple eyes and we share a look and a smile as he makes his way to me as he scoots against me on the love seat wrapping an arm around me.

He's grown much more confident and he's all hands on as far as Ariel and Avril go, helping with feeding, diapering, bathing, homework. You name it. He's definitely a father whose in love with his kids. The day Avril finally said Da da he scooped her up with tears in his eyes as he hugged her and then Ariel.

Every time there's a daddy daughter event for Ariel he makes it his business to go and be there. He's currently teaching her waltzing and piano which she took to pretty quick because she gets daddy to herself then.

As we watch our friends and the love of our little makeshift family fills the air he pulls me tighter against him.  
"So when should we tell them your expecting again?", he whispers with a mischievous smirk against my ear as I blush while his hand rests on my belly as a new heartbeat rested under it.

"Don't know how long do you think we can keep it secret.", I say back after I give his lips a quick kiss.

**Author's note: thanks for reading and supporting, hope you liked and thanks for the lovely happy comments. **


End file.
